A Boyfriend for Christmas
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine gained custody of Sebastian's daughter after he died in a car accident. A year later, Kitty wants to get her Uncle Blaine a special gift for Christmas, a boyfriend, and she knows the perfect person to help her…Santa Claus. *Update 2/1/19 beginning at Chapter 8
1. Katherine Devon Smythe

**Chapter Summary: Blaine's having a bad morning. Kitty's throwing a tantrum and he is out of coffee, so he decides a trip to the Lima Bean will make things better. But is it due to the coffee or getting to see the incredibly gorgeous owner, Sam Evans?**

 **Warning: Reference to desire to terminate a pregnancy and a monetary payout to prevent it from happening. Mentions of a character's death.**

 **Five year-old child that says things inappropriate for a child her age (Think canon character Kitty as Sebastian Smythe's daughter, but at the age of five with no verbal filter)**

 **Note: Inspired by sappy Hallmark Christmas movies but definitely written in a fan fiction universe. I took bits and pieces of several movie plots.**

* * *

Blaine's Story

"Uncle Blaine, I'm ready to get my hair done!"

Blaine opened the door to Kitty's room, expecting to see the five-year old ready for school. Well, she was close. She had on her polo, sweater and tights but instead of her uniform's skirt she had on her pink tutu. "Kitty, that's not your skirt."

"I knows but I have dance after school and now I am all ready." Kitty told him, her voice full of pride for her brilliant idea.

"Sweetie, you have to wear your Dalton skirt. Miss Brittany will help you with your dance outfit when you go to Uncle Mikey's after school."

"No! I want to wear my dance clothes! My Dalton clothes are stupid!" Kitty threw a temper tantrum as only a she could. Damn, she was just like her father.

"Katherine Devon Smythe, I don't have time for this. Get your skirt on and I'll be back to do your hair in five minutes."

"No! This is gooder!" she yelled at him before she stomped off to her bathroom and slammed the door.

Yup, Sebastian's daughter.

Sebastian Smythe had been Blaine's best friend since they were assigned to room together their first year at NYU. They had tried to date for about a week, but after two dates and even with one amazing night of sex, they decided they were much better off as friends. That summer they bought an apartment together. Both had strained relationships with their "DNAs" and instead of receiving love and affection they had received trust funds, so buying an apartment had not been a problem. Blaine's trust fund made him comfortable. Sebastian's was ridiculous.

The best part of their relationship was how they were always there for each other. Sebastian was there for Blaine's father's death, the one member of his family he had an actual relationship with, and a horrific breakup. Blaine was there when Sebastian's parents took him to court over the money his grandparents left him and the freak-out when Sebastian had a drunken one-night stand…with a girl. He was also there for the drama that came from it. Six weeks after Sebastian's "Great Hetero Crisis", the girl he slept with showed up at their door informing Sebastian that she was pregnant and needed money to "take care of the situation". Sebastian said he would give her the money, but that evening he changed his mind deciding he wanted the baby. It cost him a million dollars for _her_ to agree to carry the baby to term and give up all parental rights.

Seven months (and a DNA test) later, a six pound baby girl came into their world. Sebastian named her Katherine after his grandmother and Devon after Blaine. She was beautiful with a full head of blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and she could scream like no other. "All of the nurses said so" the doting Daddy would boast to anyone within earshot, although Blaine didn't think the nurses meant it as a complement.

For the next two years it was just the three of them against the world. Sebastian and Blaine fell into a co-parenting dynamic, one of them always with Kitty (a nickname that neither remembered how it started, but stuck). Sebastian had even gone so far as to give Blaine a power of attorney to make decisions for Kitty. He also made sure that if something happened to him Blaine would gain sole custody and would also be sole executor of her inheritance. Then one day things began to change.

It was the day Kurt showed back up in Blaine's life.

Kurt had been Blaine's first real boyfriend. The person he thought was his soul mate. Sebastian hated him and the feeling was quite mutual. When Kurt finally got the clue that Sebastian would always be in Blaine's life, he gave Blaine the _It's not me, it's you_ (Yes, it is supposed to be the other way around) speech and dumped him. Then almost five years later they ran into each other at a coffee shop where Kurt apologized for being a jealous fool and had regretted breaking-up with Blaine almost immediately. He asked Blaine to have dinner with him and that is when Blaine informed him about Kitty. Kurt was surprised (at least he said he was) but assured Blaine that he had changed and would not have the same jealousy with her like he had had with Sebastian. To prove this, when he picked Blaine up for dinner that evening he brought her a stuffed Meerkat as a gift. Sebastian knew Kurt had done it to annoy him since Kurt had once said he looked like one, but the joke was on him. Kitty accepted the toy, very sweetly said "thank you" and then kicked Kurt in the shin.

Sebastian gave her ice cream.

Tension began to build when Blaine began dating Kurt regularly again. Sebastian was sure that the _accidental run-in at the coffee shop_ had been orchestrated upon Kurt finding out that Blaine had been asked to perform at a New Year's Eve Ball being given by a well known Broadway producer. When he found out that Blaine had actually talked the guy into letting Kurt perform as well, Sebastian lost it. He yelled at Blaine, questioning his judgement and asking how he was suppose to trust him to make decisions for Kitty. Blaine had been so angry that he stormed out, but after two days of living with Kurt he realized everything Sebastian had said about him was true. Unfortunately, by the time he came to the realization, it was New Year's Eve...the night of the ball.

He called and got Sebastian's voicemail, telling him that whether he liked it or not, he was coming home after the show because he missed his family. Later, Blaine was in a dressing room that had been set up for him and Kurt, while Kurt and his friend Rachel (who he didn't ask if he could bring) attempted to make small talk with all of the big wigs in the room. He was about to go find them when his phone rang. It was Sebastian. They both apologized over and over again, promised that they would always trust each other's opinions even when they didn't see eye to eye and agreed that Blaine would come home after the show. Sebastian had wanted to come, but he was on his way home. The sitter had called to say Kitty had a slight fever.

The performance wasn't a total disaster, but Blaine could tell by reading the faces of the crowd that having Kurt perform with him had been a mistake. He couldn't bring himself to care, he was ready to get home and see his family. He checked his phone to see if Sebastian had called when he saw that he had 18 missed calls.

"Oh my god, Blaine. What's wrong?" Kurt's friend Rachel asked when they came into the dressing room. It was obvious that Blaine was in some sort of shock, even though Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"Sebastian's dead. He was on his way home when someone ran a red light and hit him. I've got to go. Kitty's going to need me."

"Of course. Let me have someone get you a cab." Rachel gave him a hug and then left to do just that. On her way out, she gave Kurt a look telling him to comfort his boyfriend. Then she became offended that she had to do it in the first place.

Blaine gathered his things, too in shock to be as offended as Rachel was but not enough to realize that his supposed boyfriend hadn't tried to comfort him. As he put on his coat, Kurt finally had something to say "Why do you have to go? Shouldn't Kitty be in bed by now? We were going to celebrate."

All Blaine could do was stare. He had to remind himself that Kitty needed him and that going to jail for beating the crap out of Kurt would not be wise "Stay the fuck away from me. I never want to see you again."

The next two weeks were hell for Blaine. Kitty cried all of the time for her daddy. Kurt called all of the time, probably because he figured out that Blaine was now in control of Kitty's millions. Lawyers came by all of the time because Sebastian's family was trying to contest his will. Then one day his friend Wes from high school called. Their alma mater Dalton was opening an academy for elementary students and he was going to be the principal. He wanted Blaine's friend Mike's number to see if he would be interested in teaching some dance classes. Blaine said he could check and asked what they were doing for a music program. Wes told him he was trying to find a director but had trouble finding anyone since he held Blaine up as the standard. Blaine accepted, even though Wes had technically not offered him the job. He hired people to sell the apartment and ship the contents. By the end of the month he and Kitty were on a plane to Lima, Ohio.

And now, almost a year later, he was outside of her bathroom door trying to figure out a way to get her to put on her uniform skirt. Finally, it came to him "I know you want to wear your tutu and Dalton says you have to wear your uniform skirt, but there's nothing that says you can't wear both." He gave a sigh of relief when she came out. He grabbed the skirt quickly and put it on her, using the tutu as sort of a petticoat. Problem solved, he hoped. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm a little grumpy this morning and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"You said all three names Uncle Blaine. I wasn't all three names bad."

"I know. It's no excuse but I forgot to buy coffee the last time we went to the store, so I haven't had any this morning."

Kitty's eyes flew open and she began to shake her head "That's not a good thing."

"No, it's not. Why don't we do this? I'll do your hair, you grab Murry then we'll bundle you up and go to the Lima Bean on our way to school."

"But it's Mondays and we only goes to the Lima Bean on Fridays and Sundays."

"And the school starts practice for the Holiday Season Extravaganza today. You wouldn't want me to be grumpy when I'm trying to teach everyone their songs, would you?"

"Yay! We gets to go to the Lima Bean and sees Sammy!" Kitty cheered as she ran back into her bathroom to get her brush.

"Yeah, Yay! We get to see Sammy." Blaine said to himself with a smile. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Sam's Story

Sam was putting away his Thanksgiving decorations. Unlike most other shops in the area, he hadn't had a chance to decorate for Christmas. Why had he thought he would have time to do it this past weekend? He was taking down the turkey handprints that the kids had made when he came upon a particular one made by a little girl with blonde pigtails. A little girl that had an uncle with brown curly hair, expressive hazel eyes and an amazing ass. Not like he had looked at it (ok, stared at it) a couple of hundred times.

"Whatcha got there, big brother?" Sam's sister Brittany asked as she brought out a fresh tray of scones she had baked.

"Brit, we're twins. Why do you insist on calling me big brother?"

"You're five minutes older, duh." Brittany came over, kissed him on the cheek and took a peek at what he was holding "Oh, Kitty Smythe. Wonder why you stopped to stare at that particular turkey…Not! Sammy, why don't you just ask Blaine out on a date?"

"Because he's not ready to date. He's still getting use to being a parent to Kitty."

"Or maybe he thinks you're unavailable because every time you two complain about your exes, he talks about that Kurt guy and you talk about _SHE_ who will not be named. Maybe he doesn't know that the Evans twins believe that you fall in love with a person and not the parts. But that doesn't really matter, does it? That's because you, my dear brother, are head over heels in love with all of the parts of one Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"I am not." Yeah, Sam didn't believe what he said either. "And you know you can say Lucy's name. I'm totally over what happened."

Well, not over what happened as much as done with the drama. Lucy had been his girlfriend since the 9th grade. They were the stereotypical jock/cheerleader couple. They were voted most popular, cutest couple and most likely to succeed every year and always won King and Queen at any dance that crowned one. When Sam was offered a full scholarship to play football at the University of Kentucky, Lucy applied and won a spot on the cheerleading squad. College became an extension of high school with the two of them becoming the _It_ couple the moment they arrived on campus. Sam became the starting quarterback in his Freshman year and by the time he was a Senior, he was being mentioned as a possible first-round draft choice for the NFL. Lucy practically never left his side, making sure no other girls could get near her man. She had also been not-so-subtle when it came to leaving Sam hints (as in pictures) of engagement rings. She figured Sam would be able to buy her the ring of her dreams with his signing bonus when he was drafted.

At the end of the season, Sam had lead Kentucky to it's first ever appearance in the Rose Bowl. They were up by two touchdowns with five minutes left in the game when Sam was tackled by a 300 lb. linebacker. He knew the minute he hit the ground that there was something wrong. Sure enough, he had not only separated his shoulder but had torn every ligament and tendon that would hold it in place. The doctors told him that with surgery and time he would regain full mobility in his arm. He would just never play football again. Sam was upset by what happened, but Lucy was devastated. All of her dreams of being the wife of a professional football player were shattered. Two weeks later she broke up with Sam via text and dropped out of school. He hadn't heard from her since.

Due to the surgery and time he needed to rehab, Sam got a leave of absence from school. He was upset with having to do this with only one semester left before graduation, but it was what it was. He went to Ohio to stay with his dad, who had moved there during his Sophomore year. His dad (Burt) had met a lovely woman (Carole) on an online support group for people that had lost their spouse to cancer. Online chats turned into telephone chats which turned into Skyping and so on, until the two of them decided to get married. Sam and Brittany were happy for their father, adored Carole and actually liked her son, Finn. He was a few years younger than them and still in high school, which was why Burt (and Brittany) moved to Carole's home in Lima.

He couldn't believe it, but Sam liked Lima. He found a physical therapist, and once he was off the heavy-duty pain killers he enrolled at the Ohio State University branch in Lima. It was three months late, but he finished his degree in physical education with an emphasis on coaching. One day, he had just finished talking with the football coach at a local high school about an assistant's job when he decided to go get an Iced Tea from the Lima Bean. While he was waiting, he got into a conversation with the owner about how he and his wife were moving to Florida and had to sell the place. Without hesitating, Sam offered to buy the store. His dad had insisted that Sam take out an insurance policy in case he was injured, so he had more than enough to buy the place. It was impulsive, and even a little crazy, but he never regretted his decision. Especially the day six months later when Blaine walked through his doors.

Even when he was with Lucy, Sam had never had a problem admitting a guy was good looking but the moment he saw Blaine he was done. The cliché about love at first sight hit him like a ton of bricks and only became more intense when he saw Blaine smile.

"Hey, Kitty. What are you doing here? It's not Friday."

He heard Brittany speaking, but it took Sam a moment to realize she was actually talking to the girl in question "Kitty?"

"Sammy!" Kitty squealed and then ran to him.

Sam picked he up and set her on the counter, helping to remove her hat and gloves "What are you doing here Munchkin? And where's your Uncle Blaine?" Not that Sam was almost giddy about an unexpected visit from his crush or anything.

"He saw Miss Marley but lets me in because I was cold. Thank you, Miss Brittany" Kitty said when Brittany handed her a small not-so-hot chocolate.

"You're welcome Kitty Kat. Does Murray want his mini blueberry muffin?"

Murray was Kitty's stuffed Meerkat. He had become like a security blanket for her since Sebastian died. Blaine had asked Kitty's therapist, Dr. Emma, if there was something he should be doing. She assured him that one day, when Kitty was ready, she wouldn't need him anymore. Until then, Blaine asked people to not make a big deal about Murray. That wasn't an issue most of the time.

"He says no, thank you. He had oatmeal with me this morning. Miss Brittany, did you sees that I has my dance clothes on already?"

"Yes, I did and it looks very pretty under your Dalton skirt."

"It was Uncle Blaine's idea. He's really smart, but he was really grumpy this morning."

"Your Uncle Blaine was grumpy?" Sam asked because he only ever saw Blaine as a beautiful ray of sunshine that…stop it, Evans!

"Very grumpy. He calls me three names when I wasn't three names bad. Then he said sorry and he was grumpy because he forgot to buy coffee, so we gots to come see you. Yay!"

Sam agreed with the Yay! part, but something wasn't right "Your Uncle forgot to buy coffee? I wonder what's wrong with him."

"He needs to get laid." Kitty announced and then took a drink of her hot chocolate, not fazed by the stares Sam and Brittany had focused on her.

"Um, Kitty, what did you mean by that?" Brittany didn't know what was funnier, Kitty's comment or the fact that her brother looked like he was about to pass out.

"I don't know. I heard Uncle Blaine tells Uncle Mikey that he needs to get laid. Can I tells you guys a secret?"

"Sure Sweetie" Brittany gave Sam a slight bump to bring him back from his stupor. "You can tell us."

Kitty looked out the window and saw that Blaine was still outside, but leaned in anyway and whispered "I'm going to asks Santa to gets Uncle Blaine laid for Christmas."

"Ok, Munchkin, we need to talk." Sam picked her up and took her to one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. "Laid is one of those grown-up words that you shouldn't be saying" he told her.

"Like when I say Uncle Blaine's old boyfriend is a Gayface? It was ok for my Daddy to say, but not me?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Sometimes Sam wished he would have met Sebastian. He seemed like an interesting guy.

Kitty looked as if she was about to cry "Then what should I asks Santa for?"

Oh god, anything but the tears "I think what your Uncle Blaine was trying to say was that he wants a new boyfriend. A good one this time."

"Yeah, a good boyfriend for Uncle Blaine. That's what I'll asks Santa for." She jumped out of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thanks Sammy."

Sam pulled her tight and then smiled when he saw that Blaine had finally come in. Then his heart skipped a beat when Blaine pulled off his hat and shook out his curls "You're welcome, Munchkin. Let me know if I can help."

Who knows? Maybe if he helped Kitty with her wish, he might get his as well.

* * *

Notes:

Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:

Losing a loved one/Raising their child (Cute kid)  
Bad family relationships  
Bad break-up/Ex is a jerk or b**ch  
Moving back from the big city or fabulous job for a more simple life  
Losing what you thought was your dream and finding a new one  
Secret crush/Some reason can't be together (even if it is all in his/her head)

NFL stands for the National Football League (American football).

Hand turkeys are when kids (or adults) trace their hand onto a piece of paper and then cuts them out. The thumb represents the head, while the hand is the body and remaining fingers are feathers.


	2. Kitty's Bad Afternoon

**Summary: Kitty is having a bad afternoon. A mean boy made fun of her and Murray and she got mad. Now she's in the principal's office and has to go home for the rest of the day. Will this put her on Santa's naughty list? And if she goes on the naughty list, how is she going to get Santa to bring her Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas?**

 **Warning: Implied threat of violence toward a child.**

* * *

"Why did I let Mike talk me into this?" Blaine asked his student teacher Marley, but he already knew the answer "I fell into his trap when he said he would take the Littles and teach them a dance so I didn't have to give them a song. He knew that since Kitty is a Little, I would wind up helping him too. Jerk. Ok, he's my friend, but he's still a jerk."

"I really like how you call students in second grade and under the Littles. I'm going to use that when I become a teacher" Marley smiled but that didn't last long when she saw her mom walk into the music room. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Anderson, Principal Montgomery needs to see you" Miss Rose looked upset which made Blaine's instincts go into overdrive.

"Is it Kitty?"

"There was in incident in the gym." When she heard him groan, she was quick to add "Blaine, it wasn't her fault. Well, not totally."

Blaine ran out of the room, down the hall and into the principal's office without knocking. Kitty was sitting on a couch with red, puffy eyes and clutching Murray like he would disappear if she didn't "Uncle Blaine…" she cried, and then began to cry even harder.

He sat down next to her and scooped her up into his arms. "Wes, what happened?"

"Jake Puckerman…"

Before he could finish, Kitty interrupted him to tell her side of the story "He said I was stupid (* _sniff_ *) and a baby (* _sniff_ , _hiccup_ *) because I needs a toy (* _sniff, sniff_ *). I tolds him Murray isn't a toy. He is a Meerkat. He laughed at me (* _sniff_ *) and kept saying that Murray was a toy (* _sob!_ *)."

"Wes, what the he…heck. Puckerman is a fourth grader. What was he even doing with the Littles?"

"It below freezing outside, Blaine. Kids couldn't go out to recess, so they went to the gym. We are looking into how the fourth graders and Kindergarteners were there at the same time, but there's more to this story."

"The more better be explaining to me why a teacher didn't step in and stop this. Wait, Puckerman is in Schuster's class…"

"Mr. Anderson" Wes pulled rank to get Blaine to drop what he was about to say. While Blaine had every right to be an upset parent, Wes didn't want him to inadvertently say something about what was going on between two of his teachers in front of a student. "Unfortunately, the more is that when Kitty became upset she, um, shall we say…attacked Jake."

Kitty cuddled in closer to Blaine. This was the bad part for her "What did she do?" Blaine sighed.

"Jake was literally rolling on the ground laughing. We think she was aiming for his stomach, but he rolled right as she swung her leg and kicked him."

"And so…" Blaine caught on when Wes looked down toward his lap "OH!" It was all Blaine could do not to laugh as he imagined how much Sebastian would have loved this. He was fairly sure Kitty had not missed her mark.

"Yes, oh. Blaine, you know we have a zero tolerance rule here. Kitty is being suspended for the rest of the day."

Kitty pulled back and looked up at Blaine with her big blue eyes and tear stained cheeks "I'm sorry, Uncle Blaine."

"I know you are, Sweetie." Blaine wiped her tears with his thumb and resisted the urge to go hurt the Puckerman kid for hurting his daughter…where did that come from? "But that doesn't make it ok for you to kick people. I'm going to call Mrs. Carole and see if she can come get you." Mrs. Carole was Sam's step-mom and she would watch Kitty for Blaine from time to time. When he had called twice and got no answer, Blaine started to worry. There was no way he could leave with practice for the holiday program starting that afternoon. "Let me call Sam. Maybe he'll know where Mrs. Carole is."

"Calling Sam, hmm?" Blaine shot him a _Stay out of this Wesley_ look, but Wes just shook his head and thought _When are those two going to realize they're totally in love with each other?_

Sam was getting ready to leave the shop. He always took Monday afternoons off, but today he was going Christmas decoration shopping. According to Brittany and Noah, his manager and best friend, he had vastly underestimated what he needed to decorate the Lima Bean properly. He had just put his keys in his pocket when his phone rang. Sam smiled when he saw a picture of Blaine and Kitty pop up, but then became concerned as he couldn't think of a reason for Blaine to be calling "Hey, Blaine. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…well, actually not really. I'm trying to get ahold of Carole, but she's not answering her phone."

"She went to Columbus to pick up Finn. He's coming home from Harvard for the holidays. What's wrong?"

"Um, Kitty has to go home and I can't take her…"

"Is she sick?"

"No…"

"Blaine, I hear her sniffling. Hold up, if she's not sick and she's sniffling then she's crying. Is she missing Sebastian or something?"

"No Sam, nothing like that. This boy was teasing her about Murray…"

"Oh, hell no! Some little shit made Kitty cry by teasing her about Murray? I'm on my way." Sam hung up before Blaine had a chance to respond. He practically ran out of his office and only stopped so he could grab a to-go mug of coffee for Blaine.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Brittany couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother this upset.

He really didn't have the time to chat, and his answer reflected that fact. "Blaine called and some boy teased Kitty about Murray and made her cry and I'm going to go get her and take her home but only after I give Blaine his coffee and then beat up some punk-ass kid for making my Munchkin cry! I'll talk to you later, Sis." Sam kissed her cheek and then headed out the door, but Brittany managed to call out to him...

"Don't hurt the boy. You can't take care of Kitty if you're in jail!"

Brittany wasn't the only one that saw the way Sam reacted to Blaine's call "Which one is Sam more in love with? Blaine or Kitty?" Noah asked as he watched Sam screech out of the parking lot. He knew his best friend had a crush on Blaine, but this brought things to a whole new level.

"Doesn't matter, they're a package deal. A package my brother would love to see under the tree on Christmas morning."

It took Sam 15 minutes to get to Dalton Elementary (it should have taken at least 20). When he walked into the school he realized he had no idea where Blaine and Kitty might be so he went to the front office to ask, even though he knew it would most likely cause issues. Mercedes Jones was the office manager and receptionist for the school. Sam had taken her on a couple of dates at the beginning of the year but it was obvious early on that she was way more into him than he was her. Then Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and the rest was history. Sam apologized to Mercedes and said that they shouldn't date anymore, without mentioning the true reason why. Regrettably, this all happened a few days before Valentine's Day so she didn't take this news very well.

"Mr. Evans, may I help you with something?" Oh yeah, she still wasn't past it.

"Hi, Mercedes. I'm here to pick up Kitty Smythe. Can you tell me where she is?"

Damn, she couldn't be angry at Sam any more. At least not at the moment, Mercedes told herself. She had a soft spot in her heart for the little pigtailed spitfire, and in her opinion that Puckerman brat got what he deserved. Not that she would ever say that to anyone. She liked her job. "Kitty is in Principal Montgomery's office with Blaine. Come on back. Oh, and Sam, can you call Noah? He's listed as Jake's emergency contact but for some reason we don't have the number."

"What's wrong with Jake?"

"You didn't know?" Sam shook his head and Mercedes let out a sigh "I thought Blaine would have told you. Jake was the boy that Kitty kicked."

"Kitty kicked…? Are you telling me that Jake Puckerman is the boy that teased Kitty until she cried? Let me guess, you can't find his mother." Mercedes nodded and Sam pulled out his phone. "Noah, Jake is the one that teased Kitty and they can't find Tina. I know, big surprise. When you find your ex step-mother, tell her that Blaine needs to talk to her. That should get her here. I mean seriously, when are these single moms going to get it through their heads that he's gay?" Sam took a breath. He didn't need to be agitated when he saw Kitty (or Blaine for that matter). "Dude, I'm going to get Kitty. My guess is Jake will be suspended." Mercedes held up two fingers "Yeah, he's out for two days. Tell him and his mother that he's not going to sit on his butt and play video games the whole time. He better be at the Lima Bean at nine in the morning and I'm putting him to work. Noah, I'll talk to you later."

A few minutes later, Sam knocked on Wes' door while letting himself in. His heart almost broke seeing Kitty on Blaine's lap. "May I come in?"

"Hi, Sammy" Kitty's voice cracked as she held out her arms for him to pick her up.

"Hi, Munchkin. Here, let me switch with your Uncle Blaine." Sam handed Blaine the mug of coffee while at the same time lifting Kitty into his arms "Uh, Blaine, I brought you coffee, well obviously since I gave it to you. I mean, I put it in the mug so it should still be hot. I just thought you may need some since you sounded upset when you called. So, yeah."

"Thank you so much, Sam. You were right, I could really use this." Blaine took a sip, and without thinking moaned "Oh god, I love you so much Sam." Everyone in the room froze until Blaine was able to recover (not really) "For the coffee."

Wes rolled his eyes, internally laughing at how these two would do anything to not let the other know how they felt. He picked up the phone and asked Mercedes to come in. "Miss Jones, would you please escort Kitty to her classroom to get her things so Mr. Anderson can talk with Mr. Evans for a moment?"

Sam put her down and Mercedes reached out her hand, but first Kitty asked "Uncle Wes…I means Mr. Montgomery, even though I'm s'pended, can I go to Uncle Mikey's for dance? I wore my dance clothes."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. And tomorrow, please wait to put on your dance clothes at dance class."

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery."

Once she was out of the room, Blaine stood and turned to Sam "Sam, thanks for the coffee, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Kitty home."

What Blaine wanted to say was _Oh, Sam you are so amazing. The way you care about Kitty makes me fall in love with you more and more every day. Of course, I'm also hopelessly in love with your long blonde hair, soft kissable lips and I blush every time I think about the dreams I had after I saw you shirtless._ However, what he actually said was "Oh, I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean for you to come get her. I'm sure you have other things you have to do. I'll think of something."

What Sam wanted to say was _Blaine, don't you know that I would do anything for you and that little girl. That I want to be there every morning and make breakfast while you get her ready for school. Then in the evening the three of us could cuddle on the couch and then after we tuck her into bed, you and I could go to bed and cuddle. Naked._ However, what he actually said was "Blaine, I take Monday afternoons off anyway. The only thing I have to do is go to Lopez Department Store and pick up some Christmas decorations. It's not a problem."

"Ugg, Christmas decorations!" Blaine threw his head back and groaned "I had completely forgotten. I only brought a few special ones from New York. They were still up when Sebastian died and I thought Kitty might associate them with that, but I totally spaced that that meant I had to go buy new ones."

"Then let me talk to Santana and have her add a few basics to my order. That way you'll have a start. Let me do this for you, Blaine."

"He'll be happy to" Wes answered for him. "Now, Sam do you have a car seat for Kitty?" Sam shook his head. He hadn't thought of that. "Ok, Blaine go get your keys. You two will need to switch vehicles, plus Sam needs a way to get into your house. Go, Kitty will be back soon and you really do need to get back to your students before they scare poor Marley away." Wes' voice was so authoritative that Blaine just left to do as he was told. Once he was gone, Wes started in on Sam "Ok, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but one of you needs to man up and it has to be you. Blaine believes you are 100% straight. He will never make a first move. So, if you can't do that, get out now before both he and Kitty become too attached, if it's not already too late. This time of year is hard enough for them."

"New Year's Eve…"

"It's not just that for Blaine. It was this time last year when he and Sebastian began arguing about Blaine's ex. They played nice for Kitty at Christmas, but things blew up right after that. The guilt that Blaine has about what happened overwhelms him at times. If he and Sebastian wouldn't have had that phone call where they both apologized, I don't know if we would have gotten him back. The only reason we did in the first place was Kitty. Sam, you're an honorable guy but if you want to move forward with Blaine you have to accept that Sebastian is a part of him. And I'm not just talking about Kitty."

Suddenly everything made sense for Sam. Blaine being grumpy that morning, forgetting to buy coffee, becoming upset over Christmas decorations. It wasn't him being busy with the holiday program, it was him missing Sebastian. People were so focused on Kitty's feelings that they forgot about Blaine's. Sebastian had been his family long before Kitty came into the picture.

Sam was just going to have to show Blaine that if he wanted one, he and Kitty could have a new family here in Lima.

"Where's Uncle Blaine?" Kitty asked from behind him.

"He went to get his keys. You're coming with me, Munchkin. We have to do a couple of errands, then we're going back to your house and we're going to find you some chores to do to help your Uncle Blaine. Do you understand why?"

"Yes, cuz I'm s'pended so I can't play or watch Animal Planet on tv."

"That's right, Sweetie." Blaine came in and exchanged keys with Sam before bending down to Kitty's level "Be good for Sammy, ok? I may be a little late. If I am, I bet if you ask him real nice, Sam will make you a grilled cheese for dinner."

"Do we's have bread?"

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a groan "We have soup."

"Don't worry, Blaine. We'll come up with something," Like a trip to the grocery store, Sam told himself. "Come on, Munchkin."

Kitty wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and whispered in his ear "I love you, Uncle Blaine. I promise I'll be good for Sammy."

"I love you too." Blaine moved back and held up his pinky. For the first time since all this happened, Kitty smiled and then wrapped her pinky around his. Blaine knew she always took _pinky promises_ more seriously than others. He stood and watched her leave with Sam before turning back to Wes "What?"

"You're a good dad."

"I am not her Daddy, Wes."

"I didn't say you were. Sebastian was Kitty's Daddy, and he always will be. But Blaine, that little girl is your daughter and you are her father. What are you going to do about it?"

Blaine didn't say anything, just left to go back to class. On his way there he asked himself _What am I going to do about it?_

It took him a minute, but Sam had Kitty properly secured in her car seat. Then after he moved the driver's seat back (height difference) he turned to look at the girl. "You want to tell me what you're really upset about and remember, I can't understand crying Kitty." Actually, crying Kitty turned him into a big puddle of goo and neither of them needed that right now.

"Sammy, I was bad. S'pended from school, bad. Santa's for sures gonna put me on the Naughty List. If I'm on the Naughty List how am I gonna get him to get Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas?"

Ok, this he could handle "We have to go to Lopez Department Store to get decorations for the Lima Bean. Let's just go see him and ask."

"Sammy" Kitty rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe he had just said that "He's not the real Santa. The for reals Santa can only leave the North Pole on Christmas Eve. He sends the elves that got old to be store Santas so they don't slow down duction. My Daddy told me."

"Duction?" Speaking five year-old wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Wait, do you mean slow down production?"

"Yes, that's the word. Production."

Wow, Sebastian…just wow "Well, don't you think the old elves tell the real Santa what they find out while they're here. I bet if we talked to the one at Lopez's together, we could get him to tell Santa that you are very sorry you kicked Jake and promise not to do it again."

That brought back her smile "Let's go!"

As he pulled out of the school's parking lot, Sam had to know "Kitty, did your Daddy tell you why Santa Claus can only leave the North Pole on Christmas Eve?"

"Because of Rudolph's drinking problem. It's why his nose is red."

Wow, Sebastian…just wow.

Seven hours later Blaine was dragging himself home. For some reason Mike had insisted on taking him to dinner to discuss the holiday program. He had said no, but Sam told him to go and that he and Kitty were fine.

He went to put his key in the door but remembered that he had Sam's keys, so he knocked. He didn't want to ring the bell in case Kitty was asleep. When Sam answered the door, Blaine could immediately tell something was wrong even before he said "Blaine, I can explain."

Blaine pushed past him, but stopped before he made it six feet in. The entire inside of his house was covered in Christmas. Every single inch covered with tinsel or lights or garland or something that smelled like pine, including the huge tree in the corner. There were wrapped presents under the tree, a fire in the fire place, stockings hanging from the mantle and he could swear he smelled cookies.

"Uncle Blaine! Isn't this the most awesomest thing ever!"

* * *

Note:

Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:

Something happens to the cute kid and person not the parent/guardian overreacts  
Everyone around the pair sees they are in love with each other and begin to get frustrated that the pair doesn't see it  
Someone has a slip of the tongue admitting their feelings then tries to cover-up what they said  
Friend/Family tells one of the pair to do something about feelings or leave before someone gets hurt  
One of the pair realizes what is actually wrong with the other, and it's not what everyone else believes.  
Over-the-top/Surprise gesture

I know Kitty remembering things Sebastian told her is a bit of a stretch, but go with it.


	3. Kitty's Most Awesomest Thing Ever

**Summary: All Sam wanted to do was help Blaine. Then his family got involved.**

 **Notes: There are flashbacks (and a song) in this chapter which will be in italics**

* * *

 _"_ _Uncle Blaine! Isn't this the most awesomest thing ever!"_

Blaine was still in shock, but hearing Kitty's voice brought him back a bit. It was 7PM and she still needed a bath and…

"Uncle Blaine! Look! Murray has Rudolph jammies just likes mine!"

She has Rudolph pajamas? Blaine finally noticed Kitty standing in front of him, holding Murray up for him to see. Sure enough, she and Murray were wearing matching Rudolph pajamas that he had never seen before. "Sweetie, why are you in your pajamas? And where did those pajamas come from?"

"Miss Brittany helped me take a bath, but Sammy has to do my braids cuz Miss Brittany sucks at them. Oops, I means she's bad at them. And Abby gave Murray and me our new jammies."

"Abby?"

Sam came over and stood next to Kitty "Blaine, I promise I will explain but let's go to the kitchen. You're probably going to need a beer for this."

Of all the things that had happened since he had walked through the door, Blaine didn't know why this was one of the most surprising "I have beer?"

"Oh dude…" Sam was interrupted by Kitty pulling on his pant leg "What is it, Munchkin?"

"I has to go to the kitchen firsts, member?"

"That's right. You have until I count to 20…1, 2…" Kitty took off toward the kitchen "No running! 3…" Once she was out of sight Sam turned back to Blaine "Like I said, I can explain."

"Can you? Because I'm pretty sure I've entered some alternate universe where you can French braid hair and the North Pole moved to my living room."

"Remember when I invited you to my family's Fourth of July party and I warned you that my family never does anything half-way? How everything is always totally over the top?"

"How could I forget? Kitty bugged me for a bouncy house and a pony for the rest of the summer."

"Well, when Kitty and I went to pick up my Christmas decorations from Santana, my dad was there."

 _"_ _Dad, what are you doing here?"_

 _Santana walked over and took Kitty's hand "Come on kiddo. Mr. Burt needs to talk to Sammy. Let's go get you hyped up on Christmas candy so you'll be extra fun for him this afternoon."_

 _"_ _One piece" Sam called out. "One piece and remember Lopez, she'll pick up on anything you say!" If she teaches Kitty to call him Trouty…Oh, yeah. Dad wants to talk. "Ok, Dad. What's going on?"_

 _"_ _You tell me. I got a call from your sister saying you took off to go beat down some kid that made your Munchkin cry. When did Kitty become YOUR Munchkin?"_

 _Crap! "I said that?" When Burt gave him a nod, Sam fell back into a nearby chair and dropped his head into his hands "What do you want me to say Dad?"_

 _"_ _I want you to man up and admit that you are hopelessly and completely in love with Blaine. What's so funny?"_

 _Sam looked over at the clock on the wall "That was the second time in the last two hours that I was told to man up when it comes to Blaine. Have I been that bad at hiding my feelings?"_

 _"_ _Only to anyone that knows you. Or Blaine. Or has eyes. Sam, you were with Lucy for almost 9 years. I don't remember you once looking at her the way you look at Blaine or that little girl, but that still doesn't explain what happened earlier."_

 _Sam let it all out, everything…Blaine forgetting to buy coffee, Kitty asking Santa to bring Blaine a good boyfriend, the way he felt when Blaine told him some boy teased Kitty, how his heart melted when he saw her sitting on Blaine's lap with her tear stained cheeks, how he realized Blaine was missing Sebastian and not just overwhelmed, that he wanted to be Blaine's family like Sebastian had been (only with kissing and other stuff) and he knew that meant Kitty too. "Well, are you going to say anything?"_

 _Burt put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled "Ok."_

 _"_ _Ok what?"_

 _"_ _Let's go get you your family."_

 _Sam watched as his father walked over to where Kitty and Santana were talking, but then shot out of his chair in a panic "Let's? What do you mean let's?"_

He knew he couldn't tell Blaine all of that, yet, so Sam went with "I told my dad that once we left Lopez's, Kitty and I were going to go to the grocery store for you."

"Sam that was very thoughtful, but you didn't need…"

"Blaine, we didn't go. My dad did."

"Sammy, is it 20 yet? Me and Murray are ready!" Kitty's impatient five year-old voice yelled from the kitchen.

"We better go. She's been waiting a while to show you this."

When they got into the kitchen, Kitty was literally bouncing up and down. Blaine grumbled internally about how she was never going to get to sleep, but he just smiled. "Look Uncle Blaine, I can sets the table."

Sure enough, the table was set and had a plate of cookies in the middle "You did this?" Kitty didn't answer. Instead she led him to the table but had him sit in her normal seat next to Murray. Then she walked around to his seat and sat quietly until Sam came back with the promised beer as well as a quart of milk. Seeing the two of them sitting next to each other only reinforced Blaine's feeling that they were up to something.

"Uncle Blaine, would you like a cookie?" He looked at the plate and for the first time noticed that about half were perfectly decorated with snowman faces while the rest resembled Picasso paintings. He bit into one of the Picassos, assuming Kitty decorated those. It was probably one of the best cookies he had ever had.

"Sam, you made these? They're fantastic."

"Um, no, I can't bake. Please, let us explain and then Munchkin and I will answer your questions. Just remember that I had very little to do with this and my family cannot do anything like normal people do."

Blaine took a swig, more like a gulp, of his beer "Ok, I'm ready. Please explain to me my house's Christmas makeover and whatever else I need to know."

"Ok, so after I talked to my dad, Kitty and I went to see the store Santa. Now before you say anything, we didn't do the whole sit on his lap, picture thing. That's for when you take her. She just wanted to find out that since she was suspended, did that mean she went on the Naughty List?"

"And because I kicked Jake in the balls. Oops, I mean boy parts." Kitty added while at the same time shoving a cookie into her mouth. "I tolds him sorry and the Hag made him say sorry to me and Murray for sayin Murray was a toy."

Sam cringed "Sorry, I should have warned you that she spent time around Santana today. And Munchkin, Hag is a grown-up word." Kitty just nodded her acknowledgement. She had heard Sam say that a lot that day.

Blaine shook his head before taking another drink of his beer "That is not the type of speech problem she starts seeing a therapist for on Thursday." He wondered if he should go ahead and keep her out another day so she didn't wind up in Wes' office again, this time for inappropriate language.

"Again, very sorry. Anyway, store Santa told her that if she apologized she would be ok. That's why I had Jake and Tina came by. By the way, Tina was disappointed that you weren't here." Kitty nodded while still shoveling in the cookies. Blaine moved the plate. "After we saw store Santa, I went with Santana to finish picking out decorations for the Lima Bean. Like I said I would, I asked her to add a few things to get you started. That's what you have out there. She may only be Britt's fiancée, but she's got the Hudson-Evans _everything in excess_ thing down."

"Ok, we'll come back to that. Who is Abby?"

"Santana's mom."

"I thought her name was Maribel."

"It is, but after 10 minutes with the Munchkin here, Maribel decided that Kitty would be her perfect grandchild…looks like Britt, acts like Santana. So, she said Kitty could call her Abuela but it came out Abby. She gave Kitty the pajamas and Kitty asked if she had any in Murray's size. She said no, but before we left she somehow did. I think there's more pajamas coming tomorrow."

"They have penguins, Uncle Blaine."

"The Meerkats of the North Pole." That was the last Christmas story Sebastian had told her. At least he thought it was. They weren't talking much at the time.

The mood in the room changed quickly when Sebastian's memory was brought up. Kitty crawled into Blaine's lap, but there was another reason for that as well. "You're coming off of your sugar high, huh? Ready for bed?" he asked but didn't give her a chance to respond. He had her upstairs and tucked in five minutes later but something was off with her. "Are you ok? You had a very big day."

"I did a bad thing."

"Yes, but the store Santa told you that you wouldn't go on the Naughty List if you apologized to Jake and you did. Right?"

"Not thats." She sat up, but wouldn't look at Blaine "Mr. Burt founds some boxes in the basement, but said I couldn't see until you could see. I saw anyways." Kitty reached under her pillow, pulled out what she had found and handed it to Blaine…a gold Christmas stocking with _Daddy_ across the top. "Can we's hang it up? Maybe Santa will brings something for when we go see Daddy?"

"Come here" Blaine pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head "Of course, we can hang it up. We'll put it right next to yours like we did back in New York."

"Uncle Blaine…"

"Yes?"

"If I wants to have a new Lima family does it mean that Daddy's nots my family anymore?"

"Oh, Sunshine" Blaine never called Kitty by Sebastian's nickname for her, but it fit the moment. "Your Daddy will always be your family. He will always be my family. You will always be my family. The three of us against the world. Remember?"

"Can we sing Daddy's song?"

"Absolutely."

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _  
_ _You make me happy when skies are gray_ _  
_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ _  
_ _Please don't take my sunshine away_

It took her a few minutes to fall asleep but Blaine stayed with her, tracing the word Daddy on the stocking with his thumb. It made him think back to a conversation he had with Wes earlier.

 _"_ _You're a good dad."_

 _"_ _I am not her Daddy, Wes."_

 _"_ _I didn't say you were. Sebastian was Kitty's Daddy, and he always will be. But Blaine, that little girl is your daughter and you are her father. What are you going to do about it?"_

Finally, he was satisfied that she was down for the night. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then grabbed the stocking. Sam had some real explaining to do.

Sam was downstairs stoking the fire. Santana may have gone totally overboard on the decorations, but it really was beautiful. Kitty had been so happy and Blaine may have been a bit taken back when he saw it but…

"What the hell did your family do?"

Not the response Sam was expecting "What are you talking about?"

Blaine walked over and held Sebastian's stocking up in front of Sam "I know that at the very least your father was in my basement, getting into things that he had no right to."

"Is that Seb…"

"Sebastian's stocking? Yes, and Kitty found it. Here's a hint, don't tell my five year-old to not get into something and expect her not to get into it! Now, you have told me Santana's role in this and that her mother wants to kidnap my child. What the hell else happened while I trusted you to take care of Kitty? God, Sebastian was right. He shouldn't have trusted my judgement."

Sam had no idea what happened between the time Blaine took Kitty upstairs to this moment, but Blaine was pissed "Ok, Kitty and I came back here and I found chores she could do. We had a rule in my house that during a school day, if for some reason you weren't working at school, you were working at home. Noah and I are doing the same thing for Jake. He's coming to the Lima Bean the next two days to work since he's suspended."

"Great for Jake, but that doesn't tell me anything."

Ok, Blaine was really pissed. He should probably get right to the point "My dad went to the grocery store, like I said. Carole came over and put away all of the groceries, cooked up a few meals and put them in the freezer. Finn and his friends Ryder and Dave put up the storm doors and windows. Dad called a friend and got your tree and firewood. He must have found the boxes when we were stacking the wood. I insulated all of your pipes. My dad took your car back to the shop gave it a service, new battery and snow tires…"

"Stop! Just stop." Blaine was so mad that tears were flowing, but the person he was the angriest with was himself. "You set me up. Set me up to prove that I couldn't take care of her. Well, you can't have her. People have been trying to take Kitty away from me since the day Sebastian died. His mother. His father. My mother. My idiot brother. Kitty's biological mother. I have fought them all and won. I will fight you and your perfect family too."

Huh? "What are you talking about? My family would never want to take Kitty from you. We just wanted to help and like we always do we obviously went too far."

"Then why? Why would you and your family do all of this if it wasn't to try and get Kitty's money?"

"Because I'm in love with you! I'm in love with you Blaine Anderson. And yes, I love Kitty too but she is the amazing, beautiful, meerkat loving bonus that I get in my life because I love you."

Blaine almost got emotional whiplash with how fast he went from anger to shock "You love me?"

"Hopelessly and Completely, but Blaine, I'm kind of dying here. Do you…?"

Blaine ran across the room and jumped into Sam's arms "I love you too. So, so much."

Blaine leaned in and kissed the lips he had dreamed of for so long. The kiss was soft and loving, a perfect first kiss but when it finished they both knew they wanted more. Their second kiss was hard, passionate, even a little dirty with a lot of tongue involved. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't bother to break apart when Sam got a firmer grasp on Blaine and carried him upstairs.

A few hours later, Blaine felt someone tapping on his arm to wake him. He kept his eyes closed an extra second to try and think of a way to explain to Kitty what Sam was doing asleep in his bed. However, when he opened his eyes it wasn't Kitty sitting next to him "Sebastian?"

"Hey Killer." Blaine very carefully extracted himself from the grip of the big spoon behind him and sat up, never taking his eyes off what was in front of him. He couldn't believe how badly his hand shook as he reached out and touched…"It's really me."

"Oh, my god!" Blaine threw himself at Sebastian, tightly wrapping his arms around his neck "How? I mean…how?"

Sebastian pulled him back so he could look at him "Holiday magic, but I don't have much time. Blaine, you have to forgive yourself for what happened last year. All couples fight. The timing of ours was just really bad."

"We were not a couple, Sebastian."

"We lived together for years, were co-parenting a child and were not having sex. Killer, that is the textbook hetero definition of an old married couple." Blaine could help but chuckle as that was a very Sebastian thing for him to say. "Now, there is one other thing I need to tell you before I go. You were always the only person I trusted to raise Kitty. I never questioned your judgement when it came to her. I am so sorry I said what I said and never really got the chance to take it back."

"You did though, in our phone call before, before…"

"Before the accident. I know, but you and I both know that wasn't the same. It's time for you to start trusting again, Killer. No one is going to take Kitty from you. My lawyers made sure of that."

Blaine dropped his head and tried to stop himself from crying "It's been so hard without you."

"I know it has, but there are a lot of people here that want to help you, starting with Captain America sleeping there. I have to say, definite upgrade."

Blaine chuckled again and lifted his head "I have to agree. I miss you so much, Sebastian."

"I miss you too, but like I said I don't have much time and I want to make a quick stop down the hall. Don't worry, I won't wake her. I, I just have to see her."

"She's so beautiful and has grown so much. But her personality, her essence, that's all you."

"Of course, it is. She's perfect isn't she." Sebastian gave Blaine one of his patented snarky smiles and then gently kissed his lips "I love you, Killer."

"I love you too." Blaine was hit with an overpowering need to shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was lying back in Sam's arms and Sebastian was gone. He rolled over and looked at the beautiful face of the man drooling on his pillow and smiled. He couldn't help but notice for the first time in a long, long time he felt at peace.

While Blaine was watching Sam sleep, Sebastian looked down at his beautiful daughter. Blaine was right, she had grown so much. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms but he knew that wouldn't be fair to either of them. Instead he leaned over, gently kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you, Sunshine." Then he watched as her hand instinctively rose to touch her cheek and she whispered back "I love you too, Daddy." Sebastian wiped a tear but smiled. He knew she would fine.

Kitty woke up and looked at the clock Uncle Blaine had given her. She knew she could stay in bed until it said 7, 3, 0 but it said 7, 0, 5. She thought about staying but she really needed to go potty and she thought she smelled bacon. Once she took care of her first problem, she got Murray out of bed and tried to make it like Mrs. Carole had shown her. It wasn't as neat as when she and Uncle Blaine would make it together, but she had tried.

After she picked up Murray and put on her slippers, she went downstairs to find the bacon. When she entered the kitchen, she froze and then started to scream "You! (pointing at Blaine) You! (pointing at Sam) Kissyface!"

Sam went and picked her up and brought her back over to Blaine "I know you wanted Santa to bring your Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas. I talked to a few people yesterday and they told me that I should be his boyfriend. So Munchkin, if it is alright with you, I would like to be your Uncle Blaine's boyfriend."

Kitty's eyes were wide as she swiveled her head between the two. Eventually she stopped, settling on Blaine "Do you wants Sammy to be your good boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. Do you have any questions for us?"

She thought about it and then asked "When we for reallys go see the store Santa, can I ask him for a bike now?"

Meanwhile…back in New York

Rachel was about to leave when Kurt came running into the apartment "I found him!"

"Who?"

"Blaine, who else?" Kurt handed her a piece of paper "He's living in some backwater town in Ohio teaching music at an elementary school. Can you believe it?"

"Actually, I can. Kitty would be in school…" She looked up from the paper and realized she was talking to herself. She went to Kurt's room and found him packing. "Where are you going?"

"To go get Blaine and bring him back here by New Year's Eve."

"Wait, does this have something to do with the Radio City show?"

Kurt let out a huff of frustration, but didn't stop packing "That bitch Carmen Tibideaux said that if Blaine doesn't perform, I can't perform."

"Didn't you sign a contract?"

That put a halt to the packing, but Kurt gave her his big _Diva eye roll_ , as she had come to call it "Yes, I signed a contract, but the contract was for me AND Blaine. So, I forged his signature figuring I could get him to come back when I told him about the show or just tell the bitch he couldn't make it. How was I to know the fine print said Blaine had to be there?

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't in the fine print. I'm also pretty sure the contract is void since you forged…Blaine's…signature! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that once Blaine found out everything I had done for him, he and Kitty would come back to New York where they belong."

"Kitty, huh? So, this has nothing to do with Kitty being worth 100 million dollars?"

"Of course not. Where are you going?"

"To pack, Kurt. There is no way I'm letting you go to Ohio alone."

* * *

Notes:

Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:

One of the pair tries to explain something, but it doesn't come out right leading to a big argument  
Big fight leads to a blurted out admission of love  
Ghost/Spirit comes to tell one of pair that everything will be ok  
Cute kid says something adorable when finding out they got their wish  
Just when the couple gets together, something/someone from the past reemerges

 _You are My Sunshine: Jimmy Davis & Charles Mitchell 1939_


	4. Kitty Gives Thanks

**Summary: Everyone is excited about Blaine and Sam becoming a couple, perhaps a little too excited. However, you never know what could happen if you tell the wrong person your good news.**

 **Notes: This chapter is told in bits/chunks of time**

 **A term that could be seen as homophobic used as a term of endearment (Yes, Sue is in this chapter)**

* * *

 **Later that morning…Kurt and Rachel's Apartment**

"What do you mean $2,120! That's ridiculous!"

The travel agent had to bite her tongue. This guy had gotten on her last nerve. "Sir, you want one-way from New York to Lima, Ohio. You want a last minute reservation during the holiday season. The only flights I can get you out on today are from New York to Columbus and then you would take a regional airline to Lima. So yes, $2,120."

"Would I get a discount if I booked round trip now?"

"Yes sir, your total would be $3,850 but we could not get you back until Friday."

Kurt hung up and threw his phone down on the bed " _RACHEL_!"

Rachel came running into his room "Kurt, what's wrong."

"Some travel bitch was trying to charge me over $2000 for a one-way ticket to Lima."

"Wait, you didn't have tickets?"

"I just found out where Blaine was today. I didn't think it would be a problem. I mean who would purposely want to go to Lima, Ohio?"

"Um, you. What are you going to do now, Kurt?"

"I need a new plan."

Rachel sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. She loved Kurt but he was in way over his head. He needed a reality check "A plan like going to Carmen Tibideaux and begging for forgiveness before she throws you in jail for forgery?"

 **Meanwhile…Hudson-Evans Kitchen**

"Burt, you constantly watching the stairs will not bring Sam down any faster" Carole told her husband, then took a sip of her tea to not laugh at him. He had been waiting for Sam to come down and tell him what happened with Blaine after they left. Impatiently waiting.

"We were already asleep when he got home. That's a good…"

Before Burt could finish his sentence, Sam came flying through the door…wearing the clothes he had on the day before "Sorry guys, no time to talk. I have to take a shower and get to the shop before Jake gets there."

Burt turned back to his wife with wide eyes and a big smile "Oh, no you don't Burt Evans" she said sternly, complete with a finger wag. "That didn't mean anything. Sam could have slept on the couch or in the guest room…"

"Blaine turned his guest room into a music room. I'm getting the clipboard."

"Not the clipboard" Carol groaned. The clipboard was where all of Burt's over the top plans began. "Don't you think you should wait until we hear what Sam has to say?" She called out after him, but it was too late. Burt had already found it and was making notes "When you make Blaine and Kitty's stockings, be sure to make one for Murray too. And do you think when I order their name ornaments I should order one for Sebastian? I mean we have one for Elizabeth and one for Christopher, but I should probably talk to Blaine. You know what? I'll just order it and then if Blaine thinks it's a bad idea, we can put it away for next year."

Carole walked over and pulled the pen out of his hand "I love you, but you need to listen to me. Before you write anything else on this clipboard…you…need…to…talk…to…Sam."

"Talk to me about what, because I really need to go" Sam said, and then he saw it "Oh no, old man. Put the damn clipboard away. Blaine was beyond freaked out by what happened yesterday. You'll have to give him time to ease into your personal brand of crazy."

"Time? Is there a reason I should give Blaine time? Like, for instance, he's going to be around for a while? Hmm?"

Sam didn't appreciate the sarcasm in his dad's voice, but he probably had it coming considering he had done the walk of shame in front of his parents "Fine. Blaine and I had a fight last night, and we are most certainly going to talk about that Father. Then I admitted I loved him and he admitted he loved me. Then a lot of other stuff happened that I am not telling you about and this morning Kitty agreed that I would be a good boyfriend for her Uncle Blaine. And then she asked for a bike. Happy?"

Before Burt could answer, Carole slapped her hand over his mouth "We are very happy for you and Blaine, sweetheart, and Kitty too. Now, what time do I need to be at Blaine's?"

"Britt should have Kitty there at four, so say three-ish. I'll be there a little after five. Unique agreed to close every weeknight until Blaine's program is over. She could use the extra money for the holidays."

"Well, then that worked out for everyone. Speaking of work, you should get going so you can be there before Jake."

"You're right. Got anything you want to say, Dad?"

Carole removed her hand to uncover a huge smile on Burt's face "Yeah, you probably should cover that thing on your neck before you see Jake. He might have questions." Sam stuck his tongue out at his father, gave Carole a kiss on the cheek, then hurried out the door but not before grabbing an overnight bag.

Burt laughed as he pulled another pen out of his pocket. "Well, that answers the question of whether or not we should wait up for him tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

 **Wednesday Afternoon…Dalton Elementary**

"I don't care Wes. I don't need Schuster. I don't want Schuster after the crap he let happen to my kid."

"Your kid?"

"Yes, my kid. I took your advice and I'm doing something about it."

"Good for you Blaine, and good for Kitty."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I need next Thursday off to go to New York."

 **Thursday Morning…Lima Bean**

"Seriously, Dad? Please tell me why Kitty needs her own room at the house. She has a perfectly good one at her own house."

"What happens if she and Blaine are over for a Friday night dinner and they get snowed in? Or you guys need me and Carole to babysit? Finn had no problem moving his things to the basement guest room. He's at Harvard 90% of the time anyway. Now, look at this design Dave made for the walls."

"Meerkat ballerinas? I'm burning your clipboard."

 **Thursday Afternoon…Dr. Emma's (Kitty's therapist)**

"So, Kitty. I heard you started speech therapy today. Did you like it?"

"It's ok, but I don'ts know how Mr. Adam's gonna teach me to speechs better when he talks funny."

Dr. Emma looked over in the corner at Blaine "He's British."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get use to his accent soon. Now, do you want to talk about your getting suspended? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Jake mades me cry and I went all Lima Heights ons his ass."

Dr. Emma turned back to Blaine "Sorry, she's spent a lot of time with my boyfriend's sister's fiancée the last few days. I guess we don't have as tight a reign on Santana's verbiage as I thought."

She'd have to talk with him about that later. There was something else about Blaine's answer the doctor wanted to discuss "Your Uncle Blaine has a new boyfriend? Kitty, how do you feel about that?"

"I love Uncle Blaine and I love Sammy but (cue overdramatic five year-old) they Kissyface _ALL_ of the time. They don't evens use misstoe."

 **Thursday Evening…Blaine's Bed**

"She told Dr. Emma that she loved me?"

"Yes, Sam. It was very sweet until she started making the noises she heard this morning when we were _Kissyfacing in Uncle Blaine's bed_. Stop laughing! It was horrible."

"That's not what you said this morning."

 **Friday Night Dinner…Hudson-Evans House**

Sam lifted Kitty onto his back after she helped him take out the garbage. "You know Munchkin, you are doing a great job helping with chores. You even helped take out the garbage which is something boys usually do."

"Girls cans do anything boys cans do and boys cans do anything girls cans do excepts have babies and like _The Notebook._ My Daddy told me that."

"Your Daddy was a very wise man." Sam said remembering how Brittany made him watch that movie on a loop when Lucy left. Thankfully, he was on the good pain killers for his shoulder at the time. "And I promise I will never say that you can't do something because you're a girl, except date before you're 30." Once they were back inside, he hung up her coat and asked "Are you ready to get your surprise for everyone ready?" Sam was keeping Kitty busy so Blaine could talk to his family, but Kitty did have something planned.

Back in the kitchen, Blaine didn't know why he was so nervous. He performed in front of a few thousand people once. This was just Sam's family. Yeah, that didn't help "So, I guess you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you without Kitty. Wow, this is harder than I thought."

Carole reached across the table for his hand and then gave him a smile that only a mother could "You're doing great."

"Thanks. Well, I'm pretty sure you all know the story about how Sebastian and I met and became each other's family. How neither of us received love from our parents, him because his parents are horrible people and mine because I am gay. Well, at least my father tried sometimes. Anyway, when Sebastian's grandparents died they left him their company, pissing off his parents. He made the company even more profitable and that's why when Kitty came along he made sure custody would come to me. He wanted to make sure no one would try to take her to gain access to her money. However, a lot of people tried to take her, mainly by trying to prove I was an unfit guardian. That's why when you guys did all of those wonderful things for us on Monday I freaked out and thought you were trying to take her. I'm so sorry for that."

Burt put his arm around Blaine as a show of support "We" after Carole gave him a fake cough, he corrected himself "Ok, I'm sorry for going overboard, but we would never try and take Kitty away from you and would fight anybody who did."

"We're ready!" Kitty announced from the other room. "And hurrys up. Murray does not like waiting!"

"You heard her" Burt said to the group, unable to disguise how much he had fallen in love with the little girl. "Let's not keep Murray waiting."

When they entered the living room, Blaine sat next to Sam, picking up the guitar he had placed there for him. The whole family was confused, but Finn was the one to speak up "Dude, I didn't know you played guitar. I thought you played piano."

"I play both. Actually, I play several instruments."

"We should get a piano for Christmas." Burt was proud of his brilliant idea but with the way everyone looked at him, he mumbled "I'll stop."

Sam leaned over and whispered to Kitty "Go ahead, Munchkin."

"I wanted to say thank yous to everybodys." She turned to face Santana who was the farthest to her right "Thank yous Miss Tana for all the pretty decorations and say thank yous to Abby for all of the jammies she got me and Murray. Thank yous Miss Brittany for teaching me the dance even though I missed cuz I was s'pended. Finn, thank yous for being a giant so yous help me put stuff up top of the tree."

Everyone had to bite their lip for that last one since Kitty was so sincere, but she didn't notice. She just continued down the line "Thank yous Mrs. Carole for teaching me chores and givins Murray a bath cuz he was pretty stinky. And thank yous Mr. Burt for giving almosts as good tickle hugs as my Daddy."

Burt's heart completely melted. He didn't care what the rest of them said. He was getting that piano.

"I'm going to sings yous a song now." Kitty turned to Blaine and Sam and gave them a nod, so they began to play.

 _Yous betters watch out  
Yous betters not pout  
Yous betters not cry  
I'm telling yous why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town_

 **Tuesday Morning (8:30 AM)…Dalton Elementary Music Room**

Blaine looked at the number on his phone and wondered why his old agent was calling him. He took a moment to steady himself before he answered. A person had to be in the right frame of mind to deal with Sue Sylvester "Good morning, Sue. I didn't think blood-sucking parasites were up this early in the morning."

"Oh, Non-Threatening Gay, I've missed you so. You and the kid having fun playing Little House on the Prairie?"

"Yes, Kitty and I are very happy here in Ohio. Why are you calling Sue?"

"I thought we had an understanding that if you came to your senses and decided to start performing again, you were going to call me."

"We did, but I'm not coming back to New York. Well, I am on Thursday to meet with Sebastian's attorneys but not to perform."

"Oh see, that's where we have a problem. I'm looking at a copy of the posters that are going up all around the city starting tomorrow that say you are headlining Carmen Tibideaux's Radio City New Year's Eve Bash."

"That's crazy. The only production I'm involved with is the Dalton Elementary Holiday Season Extravaganza."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm going to put you on speaker. You're going to want to talk to this person."

"Hello, Blaine. It's Rachel." She proceeded to tell him everything that Kurt had done "I won't tell Kurt, but if he finds out you were going to be in New York anyway, I don't know what he'll do."

The morning bell had just rung and Blaine was about to have 20 3rd graders come to his class. This call needed to end for more than one reason "Rachel, thank you. I know this couldn't have been easy. And Sue, I have a class but I will call you back in two hours. When I do, I want Carmen Tibideaux's number."

 **Tuesday (12 Hours Later)…Blaine's House**

"I'm going with you."

"Sam, calm down. Kitty just got to sleep. Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to help my Dad get Kitty's room ready so she can stay there while we're gone."

Blaine grabbed Sam around the waist before he could leave "Take a breath because you're not going anywhere. We will discuss the fact that evidently Kitty has a room at your parents' house later, but nothing has changed. Mike will be here Wednesday night and is taking her to school in the morning. She's staying here."

"I'm still not happy about that." Sam grumbled, but at least he had calmed down a bit.

"Oh baby, you have an early delivery on Thursday morning. Plus, you're going to pick her up for the half day and let her help out at the shop until Carol takes her to her appointments. She's very excited about doing chores at the Lima Bean."

"I know." Sam sighed, but didn't sound like he was as happy about it as when he had come up with the idea.

Blaine decided it was time to play dirty, so he started unbuckling Sam's belt "Just because I'm going to New York and have to deal with Kurt, that doesn't mean anything. This is my home. You and Kitty are my home."

It was hard for Sam to think now that Blaine had his pants unzipped and hand down his boxers "Um, but, um, I mean, what if you decide, oh god that's good, that you miss it?"

Blaine looked innocently up through his eyelashes and then gave his wrist a little twist "Then you'll just have to give me a reason to come back."

Once he stopped seeing stars, Sam very carefully moved his boyfriend's hand, then picked him up and threw him over his good shoulder "Challenge accepted."

 **Thursday Morning (2 AM)…Lima Regional Airport**

Blaine settled into his seat on the plane, but he didn't want to get too comfortable for so short a flight. While he checked his phone one last time, someone sat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Sam!"

"Before you say anything, Noah is taking the early delivery and Tina is picking up Kitty and Jake from the half day at school and taking them to the Lima Bean."

"Tina? Does she know about us yet?"

"No, I thought it would be more fun if the Munchkin told her."

 **Thursday Morning (10:30 AM)…Outside Sebastian's Attorneys' Offices**

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a car for you?" Blaine asked as Sam hailed a cab. "If you would have told me about your surprise I would have made arrangements."

Sam laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek "If I would have told you about my surprise you would have stopped me from coming. I'm good."

"Still not telling me where you're going?"

"Nope. By the way, tell that lawyer of yours he's a genius."

"Can't, he's already on his way to see Kurt."

 **Twenty Minutes Later…Kurt and Rachel's Apartment**

Rachel opened the door to the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen "May I help you?"

"Oh yeah. Um, um…I'm sorry but I have to ask. Are you Rachel Berry?"

"Do I know you?" She may have asked the question, but she knew the answer because she would have remembered this guy.

"Oh no, I'm just a huge fan. I saw you in Funny Girl eight times. I'm sorry it closed."

"Thank you, but I still don't know who you are?" She was impressed she had managed to say something with all of the internal screaming going on in her head.

"Jesse, Jesse St. James. I'm here to speak with Kurt Hummel."

"Won't you please come in. Kurt, there's someone to see you."

Kurt came out of his room with his phone attached to his ear "Can't it, oh." Kurt hung up his call. He too thought their visitor was quite attractive. "Hi, how may I help you?"

Jesse reached into his briefcase and pulled out two documents "Kurt Hummel, I am here on behalf of one Blaine Anderson. You have been served."

Kurt opened the first one and stared at it in disbelief "Blaine is suing me for identity theft…for $1? Are you serious?"

"Quite, and you will see in the other document he is also suing you for defamation of character for $1."

"How? How did I defame his character?"

"When you signed the contract in his name you gave the planners…Oh, I knew I was forgetting something." Jesse went back to his briefcase and pulled out another document. "Kurt Hummel, I am here on behalf of one Madame Carmen Tibideaux. You have been served."

"$20 million? The bitch is suing me for $20 million for fraud?"

"Oh Kurt, I told you this would blow up in your face." Rachel tried to feel little sorry for her friend, but couldn't. "You know what? I'm going to go and give you time to process all of this."

"Miss Berry, I know you may have a boyfriend but I would be honored if you would allow me to buy you lunch."

Rachel knew there would be hell to pay when Kurt found out what she had done, but in at that moment she didn't care "Please call me Rachel, and the honor would be all mine."

 **Elsewhere in New York**

Sam paid the cabbie and then turned to take in where he was…Radio City Music Hall. He had been here once for some sports award show back in college, but it seemed so much bigger now.

He knew Blaine believed the reason he insisted on coming to New York was he thought Blaine would see Kurt and go back to him. However, he knew with everything that went down both before and after Sebastian died, that would never happen. What Sam was truly afraid of was this. Blaine had given up the chance to perform. To be the headliner. What if Blaine decided he was tired of teaching and wanted to go back to New York? What if he decided he didn't want to bring Sam back with him?

He figured it would be a long shot, but he wanted to see inside. To his amazement, the second door he tried was unlocked so he went in. When he got into the actual venue, he once again marveled at how big the place was but he could somehow see Blaine up on that stage. Sam closed his eyes and heard Blaine singing the goodnight song with Kitty. Better yet, Sam could hear Blaine playing his piano at home. Every once and a while, he would be doing something with Kitty and Blaine would begin to play. By the time they would get to the music room, Blaine would be totally lost in the music. The two of them would sneak very over to the comfy chair in the corner and listen. Those moments were the most special to Sam. They were magical. They were perfect. They were moments he wanted to experience for the rest of his life.

"Sam?"

When Sam turned around he understood what Blaine meant by alternate universes because there was no way he was seeing who was in front of him "Lucy?"

At least she seemed as surprised as he did "What are you doing in New York? I heard you were living in Ohio."

"Yes, but my boyfriend had business here so I came with him and yes, I said boyfriend."

She smiled a smile that used to make his heart beat faster "I'm not shocked, if that's where you were going. I know better than anyone how you are so open and loving. If you fall in love, you fall in love."

"Yeah, but being open and honest couldn't keep you around, could it?" Ok, maybe he was still a little bitter about what happened.

"I'm sorry about that. I was a different person back then. A lot of things have happened over the years."

Sam didn't want to sound petty and say he didn't give a damn about what had happened over the years, so he changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Our New Year's Eve show is a bust, so it's all hands on deck. I had come in here to calm myself. I had really wanted to see the headliner again."

That was surprising "How do you know Blaine?"

Lucy's eyes went wide and it sounded like she had to catch her breath "How do you know Blaine?"

"He's my boyfriend. Lucy, what's going on?"

She sat down in one of the seats, but never took her eyes off of Sam "You've seen Katherine? Is she alright?"

Ok, that was more surprising "How do you know Kitty?"

Lucy sprang out of her seat and was suddenly mere inches from Sam's face "Her name is not Kitty" she spat out "Her name is Katherine and I'm her mother!"

Sam pulled away. Could this be real? No, it couldn't because Blaine had told him Kitty's mother's name was Qu… "Kitty's mother's name is Quinn and your name is Lucy Quinn Fabray." He looked in her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Leave her alone, Lucy. She's finally in a good place after Sebastian's death. The reason Blaine is in New York is to start the paperwork to adopt her."

"Wait, Blaine's going to adopt Katherine."

"Yes, he's going to adopt her. He loves her and she loves him. They are already a family, this will just make it legal." Sam didn't know what he had said but Lucy's entire expression changed.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!"

This wasn't good. Sam didn't know why it wasn't good, but it wasn't "What do you mean you're free?"

"As long as Blaine was Katherine's guardian I was bound by the agreement I signed with Sebastian. If Blaine adopts her, the agreement is void and I can sue for custody. I've got to go."

Before he could process what she had said, she was gone. How had this happened? He pulled out his phone to call his dad, and the first thing he saw was a picture of him, Blaine and Kitty that Brittany had taken. They were so happy.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

* * *

Notes:

Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:

New couple settle in to day to day life  
One person in family continues to go overboard even though family has been asked to stop  
One of the couple explains things that happened in his/her past that caused them to behave a certain way  
One of the couple gains an unexpected ally when dealing with something from the past  
One of the couple tells the other not to do something, but they do it anyway  
Problem from past is creatively dealt with (while ally receives a "reward" unintentionally)  
The problem they thought was the problem wasn't the real problem

 _The Notebook_ (2004): Ryan Gosling, Rachel McAdams

 _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ : John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie 1934

One more chapter. It should go up next weekend. Again, thank you for reading.


	5. Kitty's Real Wish

**Summary: Kitty got her Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas. Now it's time for her to get what she wants as well.**

 **Notes: I rewrote this chapter 4 times, but it is finally done. I was getting a little worried since this was on an actual deadline.**

* * *

 **Eight Days Later…Last Friday Night Dinner before Christmas at the Hudson-Evans House**

"I just want to know what's going on. It's not like Sam to keep things from me."

Burt put the groceries on the table then headed back to the car, but was blocked by his irritated wife. "You have been ranting about this for the last two hours. Wednesday night after the program Sam told you that they would explain when they got back from New York. Then this afternoon he texted us that he and Blaine would take care of dinner, yet you insisted on stopping at the grocery store on the way home. You're acting like you don't trust your son."

"I do…honestly, I do. Ok, I'll stop. Let's go get the rest of the groceries."

"That was the last of them. Now let's put them away and go get ready to finish trimming the tree." It didn't take them long with the groceries or to grab the items they needed for the tree and head for the living room.

"Took you two long enough" Sam startled them. He was sitting on the couch with his arm around Blaine and on the coffee table in front of them were four glasses and a bottle of bourbon. "Have a seat."

Carole and Burt put down what they brought into the room and sat in their recliners facing the couch. While Blaine poured them drinks, Carole asked "Where's Kitty?"

"She's with Brittany" Blaine informed her as he handed her a glass. "They went to Lopez's to see Santana since she's stuck there with the Midnight Madness sale. Then they are going to join Finn and Ryder at Breadstix to watch Marley perform. Finn's going to bring pizza back here for dinner."

"Sounds like you boys planned this out. Want to tell us what's going on and why you think we're going to need alcohol to hear it?" Burt didn't drink very often since his heart attack, so for Sam and Blaine to put out something as strong as bourbon was unsettling.

Sam laughed, then took a drink for luck "It's kind of a long story so let us get through it. The first time we were in New York and Blaine was with his lawyer, I ran into someone I know. You know her too. I ran into Lucy."

"And I wasn't there to see any lawyer. I was there to see Hunter Clarington, Sebastian's lawyer…and boyfriend, to start the paperwork to adopt Kitty. I'm telling her Christmas morning." Burt went to say something but Blaine stopped him. "There's more. I know Lucy as well, only I know her as Quinn. She's Kitty mother, and before you start doing the math, we are 100% sure Sebastian is Kitty's father."

"It's off by 3 months" Sam told them with a little sadness to his voice. "I've gone over it a dozen times, plus Sebastian had every genetic and DNA test possible done."

Burt picked up his bourbon, slammed it back and then poured another. "You've got my attention."

Over at Breadstix, Finn was surprised to see Kitty and Brittany walk in. "Hi, girls…and Murray. What are you doing here so soon?"

"They had Dad's gift ready and Santana was so busy she didn't have time to talk." Brittany told him as she put Kitty on the booster seat Finn had for her.

Kitty immediately found a way to squirm out of her seat. Once she was on the ground she began spinning so that her dress would flare. "Finn, dids you sees, I mean see, that Abby got me a new dress and Murray gots, I mean got, a bowtie? They match!"

"Yes, I did and they're very pretty, but you need to get back in your seat."

"Can I go says, I mean say, hi to Miss Marley and Ryder firsts?"

"Since Marley's on break, yes you may. No running, or spinning, and stay where we can see you."

"I promises, I mean promise." She ran off, but then realized what she was doing so stopped and began to walk.

When he saw she made it to Marley, Finn said to Brittany "Has Blaine noticed that on the words she self-corrects, Kitty has a perfect British accent?"

"He said he's going to talk to Adam when she goes back to speech therapy after the holidays." Brittany glanced at a clock on the wall and sighed "Do you know what's going on, Finn? The gift Kitty and I had to pick up was already wrapped so it wasn't any help. I now Sammy wouldn't do it on purpose, but tonight is special and…"

"Britt, tonight is special for Sam too. He wouldn't mess it up on purpose and your dad and my mom wouldn't let him." Finn reached across the table for his step-sister's hand "I'm sure they're keeping an eye on the time just like we are."

Brittany let out another sigh but appeared a bit calmer "I just wish I knew what was going on but, I don't think it's something bad. Sammy sounded really happy when he called." Before the conversation could continue, their eyes were drawn to the stage where Kitty and Marley were belting out an extremely adorable version of _Jingle Bells_.

Meanwhile back at the Hudson-Evans house, Carole came back from taking the glasses and bottle to the kitchen. The bourbon was gone and they didn't need to be tempted to open another. "I can't believe Lucy just wanted that sweet little girl to get her hands on Kitty's money."

"Why can't you believe it?" Burt asked her. "She left Sam the minute we knew for sure he wasn't going to play pro ball. That must have been one hell of a custody agreement to get that b…person to back off like she did."

Blaine looked at Sam, who gave him a nod of encouragement "Yes, it is. See, I've only told you how Sebastian was with me and Kitty. What I haven't told you was to the rest of the world Sebastian Smythe was a ruthless, conniving and sometimes down right mean Son of a Bitch. He was also extremely smart and when it came to his business no one ever got the best of him. I mean ever. When he inherited his company, it was worth $100 million. After he died, I sold it for half a billion." Blaine thought it was for the best to give Burt and Carole a minute to digest that information. He turned to Sam and said "Why don't you call Finn and have him order the pizzas?" Sam gave him a kiss and got up to go make the call. It was probably best if Blaine handled this part on his own.

"Did I hear your right? Did you say half a billion dollars?" Carole asked a couple of minutes later when she regained the ability to speak.

"Yes, Sebastian grew the business that much in just eight years. Like I said, he was absolutely cut-throat when it came to business and when Kitty came along he treated protecting her in absolutely the same way. He made sure Quinn would never be able to challenge the custody agreement once she signed. He also made sure that if something happened to him I could never be challenged for custody. That didn't mean people didn't try and after a while all their claims that I was unfit got to me. That's why I acted so badly when I thought you wanted to take her."

Burt had never quite understood what happened there "Why would you think we might be able to take her but not any of the others?"

"You remember the day your entire family came to my house and brought Christmas with you? That night when I put Kitty to bed she asked me if she wanted a new Lima family did that mean Sebastian wasn't her family anymore. Six hours with all of you and she wanted you to be her family. I was afraid of what you could do because there was something about this family that the others were missing. You actually cared about her and not the money."

"It's time to get everyone back here" Burt announced as he stood and held out his hand so Carole could do the same. "There's something we need to do."

Twenty minutes later, Finn and Brittany arrived with Kitty. After Finn put the pizzas on the table, they went to the living room and Brittany smiled when she saw the others were already in place. Finn smiled as well and then gave her a side hug "I told you everything would be fine." Burt had explained what was about to happen to Blaine earlier and while it was a Hudson-Evans tradition, this time it was for Kitty.

Sam left his family and bent down in front of the girl he already considered to be his daughter "Munchkin, remember when I told you that the Hudson-Evans had only been a family for a few years, but that didn't mean we weren't a real family?"

"Yes"

"Well, on the first Christmas we spent together we started a tradition. A tradition is something you do in the same way every year and that's what makes it special. I bet you and your daddy had some Christmas traditions."

She thought about it for a moment then said "Last year when Uncle Blaine and I sangs, I mean sang, the Frosty song, Daddy and Uncle Hunter changed some words to words I'm not allows to say. Uncle Blaine says they did that all the time. Was that a tra…tra… that word?"

"You know what? With what I know about your Daddy and Uncle Hunter it probably was."

He kissed her forehead, then went back to his dad and sister while Carole stepped forward holding a small box "On our first Christmas, we decided our tradition would be to put ornaments on the tree that had everyone's name on them. That way when someone looked at our tree they would know the tree belonged to Burt, Carole, Sam, Brittany and Finn and that we were one family. However, as beautiful as the tree was, there was something missing. It took a while, but Brittany finally figured out what was wrong. There were two members of our family missing." She opened the small box and pulled out an ornament with a name on it. "This says Christopher. He was my husband and Finn's dad. He died like your daddy did, but of something called cancer."

Kitty looked closely at the ornament and held Murray tighter so she wouldn't touch it. "I'm sorry he died."

"I'm sorry too, sweet girl. Now, since this ornament is so special, it is our tradition to say something before we hang it on the tree." Carole handed the ornament to Finn and they said in unison "We hang this ornament in honor of Christopher, a member of our family. We love him and miss him every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. He will be in our hearts forever."

They took a moment together while Burt went to Kitty. Once there, he showed her an ornament like the one Carole had "This ornament says Elizabeth. She was my wife and Sam and Brittany's mom." He couldn't bring himself to say Elizabeth had died, but he was sure Kitty understood. That broke his heart as no five year-old should understand that kind of loss. When it was time to hang Elizabeth's ornament, Burt handed it to Brittany. It was her year to put it on the tree. "We hang this ornament in honor of Elizabeth, a member of our family. We love her and miss her every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. She will be in our hearts forever."

When they finished, Blaine knelt down in front of Kitty "I know how much you miss your daddy because I miss him too. He will always be our family like Christopher and Elizabeth will always be parts of the Hudson-Evans family. You know that. Right?"

She bowed her head as she knew she had been busted "Sometimes I forgets, I mean…you know."

Sam knelt down next to Blaine and showed Kitty an ornament. "Do you know what this says?" he asked.

"That's Daddy's name." This time Murray could not stop her from touching, but she did so very carefully.

"Munchkin, look at me." It was hard to do, but she took her eyes off of Sebastian's ornament. "Remember in New York when I asked if you and Uncle Blaine wanted to be part of my family?" The others in the room perked up a bit but knew it wasn't time for Sam to clarify his statement. "When you both said yes, I knew that meant Sebastian was now a part of my family too. But, you know what? Mr. Burt is a smart guy and already knew that your daddy was part of our family and got him this special ornament. Do you want to put it on the tree?"

"I don't know the tra..tra…Mr. Adam is goings to have to teach me that word!" she said in frustration.

"How about we help you and your Uncle Blaine? Later, we'll teach you the words for next year." Burt was trying his best not become a blubbering idiot. He really loved that little girl.

Blaine and Sam stood and walked with Kitty to the tree. She handed Murray to Sam, but when Blaine went to pick her up she stopped him. "I want Finn to pick me up. He's a giant and I want Daddy's ornament up top so everyones can see it."

"You've got it kid." Finn lifted her higher and higher until she decided on the perfect spot "We hang this ornament in honor of Sebastian, a member of our family. We love him and miss him every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. He will be in our hearts forever." Finn put Kitty down then they all stood in silence and stared at the ornaments of their loved ones until…

"I can't take it anymore! We're getting married!"

"You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would." Sam tried to tell Kitty but she was too busy bouncing around with Murray.

Blaine lifted his left hand and wiggled his ring finger "I've been waving this thing around in front of you all evening."

Before any of the stunned family members could say anything, Kitty pointed at the gift she and Brittany brought with them "He has to opens it! He has to opens it now!"

Sam picked the package up in one arm and Kitty in the other "Ok Miss Super-excited, why don't you, Finn, Britt and Mrs. Carol go get the pizzas warmed up and let me and Uncle Blaine talk to my dad? After we eat we can put up the rest of the name ornaments. I bet there's one with the name Kitty on it." Sam must have said the right thing with as fast as Kitty was out of his arms and ran out of the room. He then turned to his dad and handed him the gift. "Before you say it's not Christmas yet, we all know you, Blaine and I will not be let into the kitchen until you can tell a certain little girl what's in that package. Remember, the pizzas are in there with Finn and none of us have eaten yet."

Burt relented and opened the gift to find a new clipboard, a calendar with the date July 23rd circled, several yellow legal pads, packages of pens and other various offices supplies. When Burt looked at them in confusion, Sam began to laugh "Did you really think we'd get married without letting you make all your lists, notes and plans? Dad, I know this seems fast but…"

"Sam, stop. That the thing…it doesn't. The day Kitty was suspended and you finally admitted how you felt about Blaine, I told you we'd work on getting you your family. We didn't have to work very hard, did we? That's because they were already your family. All the pieces just hadn't been put together yet. Now, you boys are letting me pay for this wedding. I won't take no for an answer."

"Um, Burt, um, I am saying no. I'm paying for the wedding."

Burt looked at his future son-in-law like he had lost his mind "Blaine…"

"Do you want to know why none of the 23, actually 24, claims for custody of Kitty went to court? It's because Kitty doesn't have any money. The only money the kid has is fifty dollars of birthday money stashed in a piggy bank."

Again, but for a different reason, Burt looked at his future son-in-law like he had lost his mind "But that makes no sense. You said you sold Sebastian's business for half a billion dollars."

"I also told you that Sebastian was extremely smart, but when he and Hunter got together it was ridiculous. It was like they became this pair of evil geniuses. They were able to come up with a pretty interesting way to make sure no one could ever use Kitty to get access to her money."

"How?"

"Sebastian left all of his money to me."

Burt didn't say anything but moved his eyes to his son "Oh, I'm not getting my hands on the money either. I can't wait to find out what Hunter dreams up for our Pre-nup. I told him to get creative and I'd be disappointed if it had fewer than the 200 pages Sebastian's custody agreement with Lucy has."

"Ok, Blaine's paying for the wedding." Burt grabbed his new clipboard, a pad of paper, pens and Blaine's arm and began walking him toward the kitchen, all the while asking questions about his vision for the wedding. Blaine looked back at Sam and mouthed _Help Me_ before they disappeared around the corner. Sam was about to follow them when he saw something unusual...Murray. He picked up the meerkat and straightened his bowtie. Blaine had told him Dr. Emma said one day Kitty wouldn't need Murray anymore. It was just a little sad to think that might be happening sooner rather than later.

"She was always meant to be yours, you know."

Sam didn't recognize the voice, but he sure recognized the person that had appeared in front of him "No, Sebastian. You are Kitty's Daddy. The universe got it right."

"And Blaine?"

"He was the one that was always meant to be mine."

Sebastian went over to the tree and looked at his ornament "Promise you'll take care of them for me."

"Of course, I promise. You're my family."

"I found him!"

The sound of Kitty's joy at finding Murray took away his focus and when Sam turned back, Sebastian was gone. The next thing he knew, Kitty was pulling him toward the kitchen. "We need to hurry. Grampy has made five getting married lists and Finn said Uncle Blaine looks like he needs a nap. No, like he's going to pass out. Hey, I said that good."

"Ok, ok, I'm hurrying." Then it hit him "Hold on Munchkin, did you say Grampy?"

* * *

Note:

Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on in this chapter:

Some sort of holiday tradition solves/makes better some issue for the couple  
One last surprise  
Oh, that wasn't the last surprise  
Spirit/someone from past "gives blessing"  
Cute kid does something cute  
And of course, they all live happily ever after

Happy Holidays everyone


	6. Kitty's Conundrum

**This is being posted as a separate story on AO3 but thought it would be easier to do as a continuation here. You really need to re-read Chapters 1-5 first. I go right in without explanation of canon changes. However, I will say the "OC" of Murray, Kitty's stuffed Meerkat, continues to play a significant role.**

 **This is not the sequel/continuation I had planned but I couldn't let these characters go. Yes, I had started posting only to take it down. What was going up wasn't doing these boys justice and since I rarely write Blam anymore I wanted it just right. I don't know if it is but I like it.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Things went so well last Christmas that Kitty decided to go bigger with this year's list for Santa. But bigger doesn't always mean more. In fact, she only asked for one thing…a baby brother.

 **Note:** Kitty still has the speech impediment she had in ABFF.

**MASSIVE WARNING** THE TRUTH OF WHETHER OR NOT SANTA CLAUS EXISTS COULD BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

 **1 Year Later…Christmas Eve 8:30 PM**

Kitty has a big problem. She was supposed to be asleep. She _NEEDED_ to be asleep. The clock on her bed table said 8:30. That meant Sammy had tucked her in 30 minutes ago. She was getting really good at telling time on a number clock, but not the one where the lines spin. Not the point! The point was if she didn't get to sleep Santa couldn't come.

But Santa was her problem.

She rolled over and saw the one person, technically Meerkat, who would understand. Even though Murray didn't like going with her everywhere anymore, he was still her best friend. And he was really good to talk to, especially since his voice started sounding just like Daddy's…at least to her. No one else could hear him.

"Should I tell them?"

 _You should be asleep_

"But I can't sleep, Murray. What ifs Santa brings my brother tonight? I forgots to ask Santa to bring all the baby stuffs with him. I means, Auntie Snixx could brings us…

 _Slow down. You're slurring_

Kitty took a deep breath to slow down like he said. Murray was right. She was slurring her words. She didn't do that a lot any more, only when she had to do something she didn't want to do.

Oh

"I really has to tell them, don't I? Will you comes with me?"

 _I wouldn't miss this for the world_

She didn't have to find her slippers because her new reindeer pajamas had awesome slippers already attached. Murray's had slippers too. He didn't need new pajamas because he didn't grow bigger like she did but they liked to match.

Once at the top of the stairs, she called out her usual warning. "Kid coming downstairs! Stop being lovey-dovey!"

Blaine jumped off the couch (and Sam) so they both could straighten-up. "You said she was asleep."

"I thought she was" Sam responded while rebuttoning his shirt. "But it is Christmas Eve. She's probably just excited."

"Probably." Blaine sat back down and Sam slung his arm across his shoulder. They had become masters at turning off the _lovey-dovey_ at a moment's notice. "Is everything alright, Sweetie? Want to come sit here with us and couch cuddle?" When she came into sight and was clutching Murray, Blaine knew this wasn't Christmas Eve jitters. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

She wanted to couch cuddle. She really, really wanted to couch cuddle but this was too important. "Remember last Christmas when I asked Santa to bring you a good boyfriend and he gave you Sammy?"

The men side-glanced each other and smiled. Oh yeah, they remembered. "Yes, I remember. Does this have something to do with whatever you asked Santa for?"

Kitty let out her deep sigh of exasperation/eye roll combo (just like her Daddy). "I'm not there yet, Papa!"

Last Christmas, Blaine asked Kitty if it would be ok if he adopted her. How nothing would change except he would become her parent and not just her guardian. She was a little hesitant at first until Blaine assured her that even though he would become her "for really" parent, Sebastian would always be her Daddy. 20 minutes later they agreed on the name Papa and she never called him Uncle Blaine again.

"Yeah, Papa. She's not there yet." Blaine hated it when Sam and Kitty tag-teamed him. It was like having two 6 year-olds. "Go ahead, Munchkin."

"Thanks, Sammy." Blaine's question had thrown her off so Kitty looked to Murray for support. _You can do this, Sunshine._ Murray always had the right thing to say. She especially liked it when he called her Sunshine like Daddy used to. "Ok, so Sammy becames your good boyfriend, then Daddy gots his owns ornament on my Lima family's tree, then we told everyones we were getting married, then you became my Papa, then Auntie Brittany and Auntie Snixx…"

"Santana"

"Papa!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, we went to Bahammies and theys got married, then _we_ got married and got new names and Uncle Hunter came to Lima with his new good boyfriend…"

"We don't know that" Sam grumbled under his breath. He had liked Elliot just fine until he realized he was the co-star from _Les Miserable_ Blaine "dated".

Blaine patted his husband's leg, then got up and brought Kitty (and Murray) over between them to couch cuddle. "Sweetie, I agree, we had an awesome year last year which seemed even better because we were so unhappy when we moved to Lima."

"Because Daddy died" Kitty said in the small, sad voice that broke Blaine and Sam's hearts every time.

"Yes, because Daddy died. What I don't understand is why it's so important you remind us of this now."

"Because before I asked the store Santa to ask for really Santa to give you a good boyfriend, Uncle Wes s'pended me from school for kicking Jake in his boy parts." Blaine shot Sam a _Don't you dare laugh_ scowl then refocused on his daughter. "I was really, really B.A.D but the for really Santa gave me the bestest presents ever…except one thing."

"A puppy?" Sam asked, knowing full well he was the one who wanted a dog.

"No…a brother. So, I asked this year's store Santa to tells the for really Santa I want a brother and I know I'm going to get him because I've been much gooder this year and haven't kicked anyone excepts in karate class. But I forgots to say we needs all the baby stuff like diapers and a crib and …"

"Rambling." The word was a cue Kitty's speech therapist, Adam, had given them to use to put an end to her verbal tangents. They rarely used it but Blaine could tell she was getting upset. "You asked for a baby brother?"

"I remembered when I asked Daddy why I didn't have a for really mommy he told me boys who liked boys and wanted to be daddies had to get an incubator. He said incubators were really hard to find so I thought I'd ask Santa to give you guys an incubator then I thoughts it would be easier if he just brought Sebastian."

Sam and Blaine each got something different from Kitty's statement. Sam heard _Sebastian told Kitty her mother was an incubator_. He knew he'd get an explanation to _incubator_ later. Blaine had spent a lot of time over the past year deciphering what Sam called _Sebastian's words of wisdom_. Kitty had sounded like she didn't think twice about not having a mother in her life. That might change someday, but knowing the hell Blaine had gone through when Kitty's bio mom (and Sam's money-grubbing bitch of an ex) tried to regain custody…well, let's just hope that day is far in the future when he's less angry.

What Blaine heard was "Sebastian?"

Kitty crawled into Sam's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I got confused about who would be my brother's Daddy. I asked Murray and he says my Daddy was the bestest Daddy ever for _me_ but you will be the bestest Daddy ever for _my brother_."

"He did?" Sam fought tears as he pulled the little girl tighter into his chest. There had been a lot of debate before he and Blaine married as to what would be his role in Kitty's life. In the end, they decided Sam would be given legal guardianship like Blaine had had but he wouldn't adopt her. He had to admit it hurt a little at first but when a half a billion dollars are involved, things get complicated.

However, if asked, Kitty always said _This is Sammy, he's my parent_. Now, to hear she considered him on the same level as Sebastian, her Daddy…It was the best gift he would get this Christmas.

Including the puppy he had gotten for them but hadn't told Blaine about yet.

"Yes, Murray said you were my brother's Daddy but my brother should have the same name as my Daddy...Sebastian."

Blaine wished there was some sort of camera to capture this moment. It was the perfect memory to show Sam when he asked if he ever wished he was back on Broadway. Did he miss it? Sometimes. Was he willing to give up moments like this to go back? Never.

He didn't want to ruin this bubble they were in, but Kitty did need to get to bed. "Sweetie, I don't think Santa will be bringing Sebastian tonight. Even Santa needs 9 months to make a baby."

"Evens Santa? Why didn't he says so?"

"Remember, Munchkin" Sam scooted Kitty to Blaine then stood to dampen the fire "You actually told the store Santa at Lopez's you wanted a brother. Maybe he didn't know. I'm sure the for really Santa figured out something. We can all be surprised in the morning."

Kitty looked up at Blaine, thankfully without tears in her eyes. "So, no Sebastian tomorrow?"

"No Sebastian tomorrow. Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Kitty said but it was more of a yawn. "We needs more times to get ready but I get to keeps my room. I'm the only girl and _*yawn*_ has _*yawn*_ own bathroom."

"Come on, Sweetie" Blaine stood and then picked her up "Let's get you and Murray tucked in."

"So, Santa can come?"

"So, Santa can come."

"Can we practice our song for Grampie Burt and Grammie Carole?"

"In the morning. I promise."

An hour later, Blaine entered his bedroom to find a shirtless Sam laying on their bed in red, silk boxers and a Santa hat, holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head. "Guess Santa brought my gift while I was doing his job and taking care of the stockings."

"Oh no Baby, this is all me." Sam put down the mistletoe, picked up a gift Blaine hadn't noticed and threw it to him. "This is from me too."

Blaine opened it to find a matching pair of red, silk boxers. "Should I even bother putting these on?"

"Of course. Go shower, I'll wait."

"I'd rather take a bath with the candy-cane scented bubbles."

Sam knew what that meant. The bubbles were his. "I think I'll join you."

"Good, we can discuss the puppy you don't think I know about."

TBC on Christmas

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Sappy Christmas Movie (Sequel) themes touched on here:**

A brief review of what happened between first work and sequel is woven into the story  
Someone worried about a particular Christmas gift but will find out everything is ok once they tell someone  
Someone finds out something and they it consider to be the best gift they receive  
PG rated sexy-times  
One person in a relationship surprised to find out their partner knows something he/she was trying to hide


	7. Kitty's Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Summary:** Blaine and Sam think they have a surprise for Kitty, but they're the ones in for quite the shock.

 **Notes:** I had every intention of posting on Christmas but my internet server had other ideas.

* * *

 **Christmas Day…Hudson-Evans House**

"Marley! Ryder! You're here!"

"Merry Christmas, Kitty-Kat" Marley said while handing her boyfriend her coat. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm Supergirl! And look, Murray is Super Meerkat! Daddy gave them to us for Christmas!" Kitty held-up Murray to show them his outfit then started running in circles to show how she could make her cape fly.

"I wonder what Captain America fanboy Sam thinks about this" Ryder laughed, having participated in several Marvel vs DC arguments between Sam and Finn.

"He cried" Blaine told him before hugging the pair. "But he deserved it. Sweetie, tell Marley and Ryder what Sammy got you for Christmas."

"Sugar!"

"And she ate all of it this morning?"

"Not that kind of Sugar." Blaine handed Marley his phone to show a picture of Sam and Kitty with a puppy. "Sugar is a 4 week old Golden Retriever puppy."

Kitty stopped running and settled for bouncing "She's soooooo cute and soooooo little. She can't leave her mommy yet but Sammy and I can visit her every day. Papa says Sammy and I has to take care of her but I am really, really good at chores and need practice."

Marley handed Blaine back his phone. Her thoughts had been elsewhere but still didn't know how to phrase her question. "Um, Blaine, Kitty said her costume…um…"

"Was from Sebastian?" He could almost hear her sigh of relief. "Remember that scrap book I made for her last year with the pictures of Sebastian as a kid?" She did. She had actually helped him track down relatives of Sebastian's who were willing to help (aka…defy his parents). "Kitty loved it, not only because I told her it was from Daddy but it was a part of him. I decided to make sharing one thing about him each Christmas a tradition. This year I went with his love of comic books…DC comic books. And yes, I did all this before I found out about Sugar. It was just holiday karma biting my husband in the ass."

There was one thing Kitty didn't like about her gift. "My comics has covers so no one can touch them and my costume doesn't has x-ray vision. But Murray says his does and read them. He's going to tell me all bouts them later."

"Sebastian was a collector?" From what Ryder knew about Kitty's father, comic nerd didn't fit.

"He had a few…an Action Comics #1, Detective Comics #27, Batman # 1, Flash #1 to start. Kitty could show…"

Ryder made a noise somewhere between a gasp for air and fanboy squeal but the conversation ended with a new arrival. "Hey, Noah" Blaine greeted his husband's best friend. "Sam's downstairs tuning his guitar for our song."

"Actually, I'm here with a gift for you and the Little Miss." Both Blaine and Kitty were confused until a man with an all-to-familiar smirk joined them.

"Uncle Hunter!"

Blaine hugged the man (with Kitty in the middle) he had come to consider a brother as the two of them worked through their shared grief for Sebastian. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm handling that legal matter for you."

"Yes, but you didn't have to come to Lima for that, especially not on Christmas."

"How about there's something I wanted to tell you in person?"

"What?"

Another man walked in as if on cue. "That we're getting married."

"You got me an Uncle Elliot for Christmas?" Kitty squealed, wiggling herself free to go hug the man.

"What's going on? Noah, where…" Sam's jovial mood ended when he noticed the others but he kept a smile plastered to his face. "Hunter, wow, what a surprise."

Hunter wasn't his problem. "Elliot."

Blaine would have tried to work this situation out if Noah, Marley and Ryder weren't there pretending not to watch. "Sweetie, why don't you take Uncle Hunter and Uncle Elliot to Grammie and Grampie? Then find Uncle Mike and Mr. Adam to help you get ready for our song."

"Got it!" Kitty somehow held on to Murray while showing her "super strength" and pulling Hunter and Elliot toward the living room. Fortunately, the others avoided an uncomfortable moment by understanding Blaine wanted to talk to Sam in private.

"You need to get over whatever problem you have with Elliot. It was excruciatingly painful for Hunter to move on after Sebastian died but he did. Is it a little weird with all the gay men in NYC he fell in love with the one I had a fling with when we were in _Les Misérables_ together? Absolutely, but thankfully they didn't figure out the connection until they were both invested in the relationship and now, they're getting married."

"He saw you naked" Sam mumbled, while trying to look remorseful. He wasn't.

Blaine pushed Sam under mistletoe hanging in the doorway and kissed him breathless. "8 years ago. You see me naked every day. Understood?" Sam nodded enthusiastically and leaned in for another kiss, only to be rejected. "We have a song to sing then a major surprise to drop. I promise, we'll finish this later."

Sam went to check on Kitty while Blaine found Ryder and they went over his part a final time. Normally, they would have asked Finn to play drums but he had arrived from Harvard only a 2 days earlier and he was already handling a major part of their surprise.

"So, is this another Blaine Anderson original?" Burt asked.

Noah was confused even though he had probably heard this 50 times "Shouldn't it be Blaine Evans?"

"He's still Blaine Anderson professionally" Brittany reminded him from where she was sitting. "Remember, it's what they called him when he won his Emmy."

Blaine's friends Nick and Jeff had called back in March to ask a favor. They were showrunners for a television show about a high school drama club and the series was ending. They needed a big, emotional song for the show's star to sing in the final episode and she was trying to convince them to let her write it. He wrote them one but didn't think they'd actually use it…or it would be nominated for an Emmy…or it would win…or would be nominated for a Grammy.

"Yes, Dad, I wrote this but I also wrote the masterpiece, _Don't Make A Snowman With Yellow Snow,_ for the school's Winter Program. Don't get your expectations up."

Sam and Adam came in and told Blaine Kitty was ready. "Adam, do you think she can do this? She was slurring badly last night."

"I have monitored her closely all day and wouldn't have known she had what you called a set-back. And Mike and I will both be in her sight so we can mouth the word in question."

"Have I told you how glad I am you're dating my best friend?" Blaine had to admit he never saw that relationship coming. Mike just happened to be with him one day when he picked up Kitty from speech therapy and the rest was history.

Adam went to find a place to stand and Blaine addressed the room. "Ok, I've been told Kitty is ready. As everyone is aware, this is her 2nd Annual Christmas Song Present for her Lima Family. As a proud Papa, I want to recognize there is a rather big word here she's worked very hard on with Adam. Ok, here we go."

(Blaine) _It came into my dreams last night  
A great, big man in red and white.  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me._

 _Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow.  
_ _The snow is high so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me!_

Blaine pointed to the living room entrance where Kitty was dressed as an angel complete with white robe, wings and a halo over her head.

(Kitty) _It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
Gonna party on cuz Santa grant my wishes.  
Got my halo on  
_ _I got what I want  
_ _It's who I'm with.  
_ _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

Everyone cheered her pronunciation. They also loved how she "headbanged" (Sam's idea) during _Gonna party_ and threw up devil horns (Sam again) when singing about her halo. By the end of the song they had caught onto the chorus and were singing and dancing along. Well, everyone but Santana and Brittany.

"Santana, are the two of you still not feeling well?" her mother, Muriel, asked.

"In a way." She looked at Brittany and smiled. "Ready?"

Brittany matched her smile. "More than."

"What's going on?" Carole knew the girls were working on something with Sam and Blaine. She had a pretty good guess until Finn came back from school and joined in on the secrecy.

"Guys" Santana said as the signal for Blaine and Sam to take over.

They debated how to do this…privately or with family. In the end, they decided they might need help making Kitty understand. She was sitting between Burt and Carol on the couch so they knelt on the floor in front of her. "Sweetie, do you remember the note Santa left for you?"

"It said the store Santa told him I wanted a brother but it takes 9 months, like what you said. And that he's workin' on it."

Burt picked Kitty up and held the giggling girl in front of him. "You asked Santa for a baby brother and he left a note saying he's _working on it_?"

"Yes and his name will be Sebastian."

He put her back down and stared with anticipation at his son and son-in-law "Has _Santa_ been working on it?"

"Actually, Dad" Blaine nodded for Sam to continue "We've been working on it for a while."

Kitty's eyes flew open "You found an incubator! Why didn't you say so?!"

From off to the side of the room, uncontrollable laughter broke out. "I take it you know about this incubator story?" Burt asked.

"Know about it? I was there."

 **Flashback**

" _This is ridiculous." Hunter shook his head, contemplating how to get billable hours out of going with his boyfriend/client and his daughter to the Central Park Petting Zoo._

" _Hey, can I help it if I have the most brilliant 4 year-old on the planet? She's curious."_

" _Uncle Hunter, the baby chick is coming out of the egg!"_

" _Bas, I get where you're going, and I love you and the way your warped mind works, but Blaine is going to HATE this."_

Hunter's story was entertaining but it didn't help Kitty. "So, did you find an incubator or not?"

"Not exactly, but we really need you to understand something else first. You know how boys who like boys need help to have babies, so do girls who like girls. They have the place for the chick to grow and the egg, but they don't have the light. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kitty's acknowledgement was Santana's clue. She grabbed Brittany's hand, and though she was talking to a room full of people, she never took her eyes off her beautiful wife. "Britt and I have known for a while we wanted to have a baby. I don't know if everyone is aware why Kitty calls my mom Abby. It's short for Abuela, or Grandmother. From the minute my mom met her she said Kitty would be her perfect grandchild…looks like Britt, sass like me." Everyone giggled but more in anticipation of where they thought the story was going than what they already heard. "Of course, for same-sex couples that's not usually an option but Britt and I had a special circumstance."

"Because Sam is Brittany's twin!" Carole yelled, back to believing her initial thought. "So…"

"Yes, I'm preggers and the baby is a Lopez-Evans production."

Everyone held their breath as they waited to celebrate until they were sure Kitty understood. Explaining where babies come to a 6 year-old under "normal" circumstances was complicated. But Kitty wasn't a normal 6 year-old. "Does that mean Sammy gave Auntie Snixx his light so she and Auntie Brittany could be mommies?"

Sam nodded. "Yes"

"But not Sebastian's mommy."

"No, their baby will be your cousin."

The silence was deafening while Kitty contemplated what she was told. "Then why did you tell Grampie you was workin' on it?"

That was Brittany's signal. Like Santana, Brittany spoke while staring into the eyes of her beautiful wife. "You see, I've always wanted to have a baby, not just be a mommy, but the idea of having my brother's baby was yucky. Then Santana and I thought maybe Blaine and Sammy would want a baby too. We didn't know Kitty would be asking for a baby brother."

Again, total silence until Kitty dared to ask "Is Auntie Brittany Sebastian's incubator?"

Blaine and Sam tried to hold back their smiles but couldn't. "Later, you're going learn the term surrogate but yes, Brittany is going to have a baby BUT…we don't know if it's a boy or girl" Blaine told her.

"But we had already decided if he's a boy to name him Sebastian." Sam looked up to see his father wiping his eyes. He knew it was killing him to let this play out.

Kitty didn't have to. "But I want to know NOW!"

"This is where I come in." Everyone took focus off Blaine, Sam and Kitty to see Finn holding a large box.

"I knew you were involved" Carole let out, perhaps a little too overdramatically. "But now I'm afraid to find out how."

"Britt, Tana, Blaine and Sam asked me to handle the gender reveal. All they said was they wanted to do it today. I thought we could use pink ornaments for girls and blue for boys."

"Our doctor emailed him the results at our request" Brittany said in answer to an unasked question. "The only thing Tana and I know is how many."

In unison, Blaine and Sam turned in place and sat on the floor. It was obvious this was something they hadn't considered despite the fact they had used invitro and Sam and Brittany were twins. "How many?" Sam squeaked.

"I'm having twins!" Santana announced to cheers as Finn handed her and Brittany each a small box from his big box. Both pulled out pink ornaments.

Their parents (and Kitty) ran over for hugs, while Blaine and Sam sat mildly panicked and the others…Finn, Noah, Mike, Adam, Marley, Ryder, Hunter and Elliot gathered in the back of the room. Finn remained silent while the rest bet on what the next results would be. Hunter admitted he knew about the babies since he was handling the legal aspects but didn't know genders or numbers.

When it was time to move on, Kitty didn't return to the couch but sat on Blaine's lap. "Can I open the box?"

"Sweetie, you do know the ornament could be pink? That Sebastian might actually be a girl?"

"I know." Blaine nodded to Finn who gave her a small box. Sure enough, the bulb was pink. She thought she'd be happy because she was happy to be having girl cousins…but she had really wanted Sebastian.

"Are you ok, Munchkin?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm really happy I'm having a sister."

"That's good" Finn said as he gave Sam the bigger box. "You're going to want to have another girl in the house."

Sam flipped open the lid. "This is not funny, Finn Hudson."

"Oh, it's funny."

"Sam…" Blaine took the box. What he saw left him speechless but Kitty was the exact opposite.

"1…2…3…4…5! 5 blue ornaments! I'm getting 5 brothers and a sister! Sebastian, Zaphod, Youssarian, Shakespeare, Mitch and Flower!

Chaos finally broke loose. Hunter found Kitty and pulled her away to give Blaine and Sam time to use words not appropriate for her to hear. "You know, your Papa and Sammy might like the name Sebastian but I don't think they're going to want to name the rest of the babies after the Meerkats on Meerkat Manor."

"Why not?"

"Because family is very important to them and I think they're going to want to name the babies after people they love."

"Like Grampie Burt?"

"Like Grampie Burt and all the people who love them and love you." Hunter never really saw Sebastian when he looked at her except in her eyes. Not in the shape or color but in the path that lead to her beautiful soul. The only difference was her's was open to the world. "You love your life here, don't you."

"It's my home. I miss Daddy so much it hurts my heart and I miss you all the time but I belong here."

He heard her say the words but knew they were from someone else. "Will you come to New York in May and be my flower girl?"

"I love you Uncle Hunter."

"I love you Kitty."

Later that night, Blaine and Sam laid in bed, relishing some of the last moments of quiet they would ever have. They had refused to accept the idea of having 6 babies until they saw A, B, C, D, E and F highlighted on Brittany's ultra sound. Now it was all they could think about.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about the puppy. She'll be good for Kitty." Blaine propped his head on Sam's chest before he continued. "I'm going to call Wes in the morning and quit my job. Schuester always wanted it anyway."

"But you love those kids."

"Yes, but we're going to have 7 of our own and a puppy. They…and you are my priority."

"And you can still write songs."

"Sure, how about _I've changed 42 diapers today, maybe that's why I smell like poop_?"

"Or _Please stop crying baby, you're going to wake the others_?"

" _We ran to the bedroom to have sex and fell asleep…again_."

" _Thank god my husband is super rich because we're going to need a bigger house_."

Blaine sat up, confused by the last title. "Are you sure?"

"If Sebastian were here, would he have done it for us?"

"Absolutely…what's so funny?"

"Last year Kitty asked Santa to give you a good boyfriend and you got a husband. This year she asked for a brother and she's getting 5 and a sister. What's going to happen next year?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Sappy Christmas Movie (Sequel) themes touched on here:**

A new family tradition is explained  
Surprise guests with big news  
Mistletoe kiss solves jealousy  
Huge surprise for the person/people thinking they were giving the surprise  
Person from past comes and gets peace with a situation  
Hints of possible follow-up

 _An Extraordinary Merry Christmas:_ Anders, Adam; Astrom, Peer; Peiken, Shelly 2011. Episode 3x09


	8. Kitty's Family's New Reality

**Kitty's Family's New Reality**

 **Summary:** With 6 kids on the way, a lot of decisions need to be made…some harder than others. Decisions that bring both Blaine and Sam to question how they are going to handle their new reality.

 **Notes:** On AO3 this is Part 3 of the Boyfriend for Christmas Series, but I'm keeping it as one continual story here because it's easier.

I will no longer be following the Hallmark Movie theme as strictly as Parts 1 & 2\. Also, I'm trying something new and plan on updating once a month, at least through when the babies come. If this works, I might continue through Christmas as the idea of the first few months with Blam, Kitty and the sextuplets amuses me.

There were 2 parts glossed over in the last chapterthat are picked up here. #1 Blaine wrote a song for his friends'(Jeff & Nick) TV show which won an Emmy and is nominated for a Grammy. #2 Blaine changed his last name to Evans when he and Sam married but uses Anderson professionally.

* * *

 **January 2**

Blaine ran his fingers down the sleeve of the suit. "This shouldn't be this hard."

The suit was Sebastian's. In fact, everything in the room was Sebastian's. After Blaine bought the house, he had Hunter send specific items from the apartment in NYC. Very little of his and Kitty's possessions made their way west but _EVERYTHING_ of Sebastian's did. Blaine put it all in this room primarily because the door had a lock and he hadn't been in the right mind frame to make decisions.

That's where it all sat for almost 2 years. Once in a while Blaine would go in and find something to give to Kitty but nothing too in depth. That all changed when he and Sam found out about the sextuplets. They insisted Brittany and Santana move in and they needed the room. Technically, this should have been Blaine's room from the beginning…a large master with remodeled en suite. At the time, he had wanted to be upstairs next to Kitty and never felt the need to change.

Blaine was brought out of his head when he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him from behind. "It's still kind of hard to believe there's over half a million dollars worth of clothes in this closet" Sam said as he set his chin on his husband's shoulder. "You still ok giving Ryder one of the suits? I loved how he couldn't stop saying _Each of those suits costs more than my car_."

"It seemed silly for him to have to go buy one for his interview when there are 50 here." Blaine turned around and melted into comfort of Sam's chest. "I'm sorry I'm having such a hard time with this."

"Hey, don't you dare say that. The anniversary of Sebastian's death was only 3 days ago and you have spent all the time between then and now going through these boxes. I'm just glad Hunter was here to help you do it."

"Me too. I'm also glad we took Carole's suggestion and included Kitty as much as possible."

"Some of those Sebastian stories were hilarious but it was funnier watching you and Hunter trip over words trying to make them G-rated."

"Some were harder than others." Blaine went up on his toes and gave Sam a quick kiss. "We better get out of here before Kitty starts complaining about being hungry."

"Um…"

"Um, what?"

"She's had dinner…and a bath…and we watched Meerkat Manor before I tucked her in." When Sam felt Blaine slump, he lifted his chin to make sure he was paying attention "She understands, B."

"The 6 year-old shouldn't be the understanding one. She lost he Daddy."

"But she doesn't have 10 years of memories attached to these items. We don't have to do this tomorrow…or even at all."

Blaine shook his head, more for his benefit than Sam's. "I know your parents offered to have your sister and Santana move in with them but six of those kids are ours. They're our responsibility. Plus, we need to start getting things ready for when we move to the new house. The girls aren't going to want Sebastian's stuff hanging around when we move out."

"Thanks for not fighting Dad when he said he wanted to oversee the build."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic I don't have to try to learn construction lingo but Burt shouldn't have to sell his shop to help out."

Sam laughed remembering the moment they told Burt they accepted his offer. "B, he's been wanting to retire, this gave him an excuse. When you have doubts think about how happy he was when he showed us his _Control Center_."

"Oh my god, I don't think I've seen so many clipboards in my life."

"The old man's love of clipboards is pretty epic."

Blaine tightened his arms around Sam and, for the first time since they heard the news about the babies, completely relaxed. It never ceased to amaze him how his husband always knew exactly what to do or say to make him feel better. "Let's get to bed. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Two weeks later the room was ready so Brittany and Santana moved in. If they weren't enough, Sugar, the puppy Sam had got them for Christmas, was finally old enough to come home. It was a full house, and they all knew they were in a quote/unquote _Honeymoon Period_ , but they were making it work.

That was until Sam, Brittany and Santana went behind Blaine's back to get him to go to the Grammy Awards.

"Babe, we're sorry" Sam hoped since their bedroom door was closed the girls wouldn't hear the yelling. "We'll fix this."

"You three went through Kitty. What am I supposed to say, Sam? _Sorry Sweetie but Papa's not going to the fancy party in Los Angeles so you can't go either. You won't be getting a new dress, or get to see Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick and you're definitely not going to Disney Land_. You knew I didn't want to go. This is crap Kurt would have pulled!" Ok, that was a low blow. "You didn't deserve that."

Sam sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. Blaine took a seat but further away than suggested. "I just don't understand why you don't want to go. Even if you don't win, you'll get to see tons of artists and musicians you admire…maybe even meet a couple. And when you do win, won't people want to talk to you about having ¾ of an eagle? Jeff said reporters have already asked him and Nick about you."

"It's ¾ of and EGOT…Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony." Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself, but it also gave him time to think. How was he suppose to explain this when he didn't fully understand himself? "The thing is I _earned_ my Tony. I studied theater, I auditioned and after several excruciating callbacks won the role of Marius. Then I got up on stage 8 times a week and sung my heart out each and every night. Hell, I even had to kiss a girl every performance."

The last comment lightened the mood a little. Sam took a chance and scooted over. "Are you saying you didn't earn your Emmy or, if you win, Grammy?"

"No…maybe? _This Time_ is something I did as a favor for two old college friends. There was no blood, sweat and tears poured into it like it was with Broadway. But more importantly, it's not my life anymore, Sammy. I'm Blaine Evans, not Blaine Anderson. My life is here with you and Kitty, getting ready for the babies. I quit my job so I could be here for Brittany and Santana not fly off to California."

"And they will be fine if you go to LA for 3 days. Take the time to spend with Kitty. How much Papa/daughter time will you get after the babies get here?"

He did have a point. One of Blaine's biggest fears was Kitty would feel pushed aside after being the center of his universe for 6 years. "Fine, but you have to help me convince her to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter instead of Disney Land."

Before Sam could answer, there was banging at the door. "It's us. We needs help."

Blaine ran and opened the bedroom door to find Kitty in tears, holding Sugar by her leash. They were both soaking wet and covered in mud. A quick look down the hallway let him know the child and the puppy weren't the only things covered in mud. "What happened, Sweetie?"

 _*sniff*_ "It's times for Sugar to goes potty but no ones was there to tell so took hers outs by myself" _*sniff*_

Sam scooped up Kitty in one arm and Sugar in the other and headed toward Kitty's room. "I'm throwing them both into a nice warm bubble bath. You get the towels and jammies. We'll worry about the rest of it later."

It didn't take long for Blaine to hear Kitty squealing in laughter which eventually turned into a sing-along of _How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?_ complete with Sugar barking at the appropriate times. Yes, this was his life now. Not NYC or LA. Definitely not award shows. But it would be good to see Jeff and Nick in person and there was no reason he and Kitty couldn't go to both Wizarding World and Disney Land…unless that stupid Disney song stole his Grammy.

Ok, maybe he wanted to win.

And like his brilliant husband said…they'd worry about the rest later.

 **January 31**

This was to be the last Friday night dinner at Burt and Carole's since Brittany officially went on bedrest the next day. Of course, the topic of conversation went to what it always did when they were all together…baby names.

Brittany and Santana had it easy. They had always known their daughters' names…Elizabeth after Brittany's mother and Sofia after Santana's grandmother. They only had to be concerned with middle names. Blaine and Sam were a different story. They knew they had to fit Sebastian in there somehow and thankfully Hunter talked Kitty out of the idea of naming the babies after her favorite Meerkats on Meerkat Manor. With every other suggestion nothing seemed to fit as a first and middle tandem.

Except one

"Before we go any further, there is one name Blaine and I have agreed upon but we want to run it by Carole" Sam announced in the middle of a random argument over the name James.

That got everyone's attention but most of them figured out where this was going. Well, everyone but the lady in question.

"Me?" an oblivious Carole asked. "Why me?"

Blaine grabbed on to Sam's hand for support. They really wanted this. "There was a name Sam loved for one of the boys and I used one of my 3 non-negotiable vetoes on it…Huckleberry."

Sam didn't appreciate the laughter. "Hey, it's a great name! I heard it on a TV show. But what I wanted was to call him Huck. Huck Evans, quarterback. No, Huck Evans, linebacker."

It was Blaine's turn to laugh. "He sometimes forgets that I'm the biological father. Even with Brittany's DNA, I wouldn't count on any football players." He gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before refocusing on Carole. "Anyway, once he was done whining, I noticed a different name we had on our list…Christopher."

"Christopher?" Carole reverently whispered, shock clearly overtaking her. "As in…?"

"Finn's dad, yes."

Burt pulled a chair next to his wife and put his arm around her for support. "Boys, how does the name Christopher match up with Huckleberry?"

Blaine nodded to Sam to take over the explanation. "It doesn't but Hudson does…Hudson Christopher Evans, Hud for short. We wish we would have thought of it before Finn went back to Harvard so we could ask both of you at the same time if it would be alright…"

"Yes!" Carole called out while sprinting to engulf her step-son and son-in-law in her arms.

With all the surprises, missteps and flat out disasters of the past month, Sam had had serious doubts on how he was going to handle 6 babies. Kitty had come into his life as a 5 year-old who had been raised not only by Blaine but Sebastian, the world's 2nd most-perfect father (Burt being the 1st of course). When he would say something Blaine would always laugh, then tell him a story of Sebastian's early days with Kitty and then marvel at how the little girl was still alive.

However, in this moment, he felt a sense of peace…total and complete terror for sure, yet there most definitely was peace. One of the boys had a name. They had a long way to go but looking across the room and seeing the pride in Burt's eyes reminded Sam that he and Blaine didn't have to get there alone.

* * *

Note:

Think of Blaine's song like the song Darren wrote for the final episode of _Glee_ (also titled _This Time_ and also nominated for an Emmy)


	9. Kitty's California Adventure

**Summary:** Both Sam and Blaine are given glimpses into what their lives could have been.

 **Notes:** In my writing I attempt to keep word counts per chapter within a 200-300 word range, although that doesn't always work. In this fic, word counts per chapter will vary widely since each chapter represents one month. Some months will have more happening than others. February is one of those months.

Reminders: Burt is Sam's dad so his last name is Evans.

While the focus is on Brittany and the sextuplets since this is a Blam fic, Santana is also pregnant but with twins.

Song lyrics were adjusted to fit the storyline

* * *

 **February 8** **th**

Sam walked into the locker room at McKinley High School after getting a call from Coach Beiste. Blaine had insisted he keep his part-time job as the assistant football coach. Sam didn't do it for the money, in fact, he volunteered. He did it for his love of football. After his shoulder injury ended his dreams of the pros, he thought about going into coaching as a profession but instead, he bought the Lima Bean, met Blaine and Kitty, and the rest was history. He wouldn't change his life for anything.

When he found the head coach, she wasn't alone. "Oh, I'm sorry Coach. I thought you said 10AM."

"Sam, you said you were going to call me Shannon off season."

"I said I would try. At least I stopped calling you Ma'am."

"That is true. Sam, I'd like you to meet Artie Abrams, new head coach at Ohio State. Coach Abrams, this is Sam Evans."

"Artie, please. Good to meet you, Sam" the coach said as he extended his hand. "I remember you from your days at Kentucky. Shame about your shoulder."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Sir...Artie. I'm guessing you're here to have a Come to Jesus meeting with Shane about his grades." Both coaches laughed as that was exactly why he was in Lima. "Coach…Shannon, I think I have a solution. Blaine said he'd tutor Shane one-on-one but he'd have to come to the house. The only issue is he's going to be in LA for a few days next week but Carole volunteered to pick-up those days."

Artie looked at Shannon, who didn't seem surprised. "Wow, I'm impressed. That's a step above and beyond."

"Yeah, I went through Kentucky on the _Rocks-for-Jocks_ track and I know Shane can do better. I wouldn't have finished my degree without the help of tutors my dad hired."

"Didn't the team get you tutors?"

"Let me just say, I loved every minute of my time at Kentucky, but the tutors the team set me up with seemed to be more interested in my remaining academically eligible than actually learning something. Excuse me." Sam stepped away to answer a call but the coaches were drawn into his conversation by the volume of his voice. "What the hell is she doing there, Noah? She's supposed to be on bedrest…Did you get ahold of Blaine and Santana?...My dad, too. Good… I'll be there in 10 minutes. Do me a favor and get her into a chair with her feet up."

"Sam, is everything ok?" Shannon asked with a great amount of concern, knowing what was going on with Brittany and the babies. Hell, the whole town knew about the 8 grandbabies Burt Evans had coming. He wouldn't shut up about it.

"Brittany went on bedrest the first of the month but she showed up at the Lima Bean complaining about being bored. I have no idea why she was alone in the first place. I'm sorry, Coach…Shannon…"

"Pumkin', why are you still here? Go!"

Sam took her advice and called out his goodbyes. The moment he was out the door Artie saw a complete shift in his counterpart's demeanor. "There's something going on, isn't there?"

"Thanks for playing along with the story about Shane's grades. I was the distraction to get him out of the Lima Bean. He's the owner."

"And his wife, Brittany, wanted to surprise him?"

Artie didn't expect laughter, especially that hard. "Britt's not his wife. She's his sister, and also his surrogate. Sam and his husband, Blaine, are expecting 5 boys and a girl in June" Shannon explained as soon as she caught her breath.

"Oh, wow." Artie hadn't told her that he was there for another reason besides Shane…Sam. This little deception had made things easier. "Would it be possible to go to Sam's coffee shop? You mentioning coffee made me realize how much I need some."

While the two of them left for the Lima Bean, Sam arrived and saw Brittany sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs with her feet on an ottoman. Once relief took over, he began to take in who else was there…his dad, Carole, Santana and her mom, Ryder and Marley, Mike and Adam, half of his football team and almost all the cheerleaders, Blaine's friends from Dalton Elementary and all the Lima Bean's employees, including the ones off-shift. "I've been set up, haven't I?" he asked the crowd before finally realizing who was missing. "Where's my husband and daughter? And where's Noah? He called to get me here."

The football players moved aside to reveal Blaine and Noah sitting on stools with guitars with Kitty on one between them. "Hi, Sammy!"

"Hi, Munchkin. Whatcha doing?"

Kitty let out an overexaggerated sigh complete with what Blaine called her Sebastian ( _annoyed disbelief/are you really that stupid?)_ face. "I'm goings to sing a song, duh!" Blaine cleared his throat so she corrected herself. "Papa and I are goings to sing a song and Noah's playing guitar…duh."

The crowd laughed, including Shannon who had just arrived with Coach Abrams. Now Sam knew for sure something was up but… "Why?"

"Because it's February 8th" Blaine reminded him. He waited for Sam to put the pieces together before he explained the significance to the others. It didn't take long. "Two years ago, Kitty and I moved to Lima from New York. We were so broken after Sebastian's death but I knew I had to begin to function again, if not for myself then for Kitty. Fortunately, I can't function without coffee so somehow Kitty and I found our way here."

"It was February 8th" Sam remembered the day well. He considered it the most important day of his life since everything else revolved around him and Blaine finding each other.

"That night, when Kitty asked if we could go back to the Lima Bean and see Sammy, I knew I had to have Sam in my life. So, we came back and back…and back. I fell in love with him here, at the Lima Bean, and not just for his amazing coffee."

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Sam never took his eyes from the front but he knew immediately the arm wrapping itself around him belonged to his father. "I love him so much, Dad."

"I know you do. Now, shut up and listen to your song."

 _Me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
_  
(with Kitty) _We found love right where we are_

By the time the song finished most of those gathered were reduced to blubbering idiots. Sam wasn't one but he did wipe his eyes as he went to Blaine and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "You are in so much trouble later tonight" he growled in a voice that was far beyond the opposite if chaste.

"Counting on it."

"Did you likes it, Sammy?"

He turned and scooped a giggly Kitty into his arms and blew a raspberry into her cheek. "It was perfect."

"Did you gets…get where we sang _right where we_ are because we mets you here?"

"I did and I also noticed how well you said your words."

Blaine had to agree. "Adam's suggestion to have her sing with me really seems to be working. Sweetie, why don't you go see what he and Uncle Mikey thought." She couldn't squirm out of Sam's arms fast enough. "I'm sorry I won't be here for our first Valentine's Day as husbands."

The last comment brought on what Burt would call a lightbulb moment. "Blaine, you and Kitty are going to the Grammys, that's final."

" _*Groaning noises_ * Why did they have to change my category to the televised portion?"

"Maybe Jeff and Nick will know when you get there. And FYI, plan to have a discussion about your belief you're not a quote/unquote song writer."

"Sam…"

"Go, listen to your adoring fans. I'm going to have a talk with a few of your co-conspirators." Once Blaine left, he went to the one he was most surprised with. "Shane, truth time, are you failing 3 of your classes?"

"Nah, Coach, I'm making honor roll this quarter. Blaine and Coach Beiste asked me to help when they found out Coach Abrams was coming to talk with me about spring ball." Shane pulled him away from the other players and cheerleaders. "But do you think Blaine would help me and the guys with some song writing. Gina and the other girls were swooning."

"Swooning? Good word. Ask him after he gets back from the Grammys but don't wait too long. When the babies come everything changes. And Shane, thanks." Sam thanked the others for coming then set his sights on Coach Beiste. "How long?"

"Blaine came to me about a week ago."

"And you, Coach Abrams?"

"Pure coincidence. I'm just along for the ride…and coffee. Sam, I'm going to be back in Lima in a couple of days. Can I give you a call when my schedule is more concrete and set up a meeting?"

 **Grammys**

"Kitty, stay here."

Blaine didn't have an issue having to walk the red carpet. It wasn't like anyone would want to interview the guy who was going to lose to the Disney Song. The issue was walking the red carpet with Kitty…his 6 (almost 7) year-old daughter who Burt (without his knowledge) had given a cell phone so she could take selfies with all the stars. Jeff and Nick had been able to corral a couple of artists they were working with to take pictures but then….

"But Papa, it's Blake Shelton. He's Sammy's favorite. Murray wants to meet him." Kitty had been letting go of Murray more and more but, even though she was excited to go to the Grammys, no one questioned when she asked if Murray could come. The stuffed Meerkat was still her version of a security blanket. Carole had even made him a matching bowtie to the princess dress she had made Kitty.

Jeff and Nick laughed at Blaine's frustration. This was fun to watch considering they had been two of the only people Blaine had allowed into the apartment in the early weeks following Sebastian's death. The difference two years had made in the life of their college bestie was literally the difference between night and day.

Nick bent down to Kitty's level and pointed over to the country music star. "See how Blake is talking to the man with the microphone? He's working right now. Maybe we can find a way to meet him later."

Kitty made the face she always did when she understood but wasn't happy about it. "Ok, but why doesn't the man with the mic-phone want to talk with Papa? He's gettings a Grammys too."

Blaine picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek before setting her back down. "Papa's not getting a Grammy, Sweetie. Remember the Disney Song is going to win. We're here to see Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick win their Grammy."

"Your song is better."

"You didn't say that when you sang along with the movie a thousand times."

"Paaaapaaaa" Oh god, not the Sebastian face "The Meerkat sang the song in the movies. Murray and I had to sing it."

"Of course, you and Murray did." Kitty went back to watching Blake Shelton give his interview so Blaine focused on his friends. "You don't have to babysit us, we can find our way in. Guys, seriously. Moving into music producing now that _Drama_ is over is huge. You should be networking.

"We can network anytime, Blaine" Jeff told him with Nick adding "We don't get many chances to spend time with you and Kitty. Although, we could spend more time together if you let us put out that song you wrote for Sam."

"I regret asking your opinion." Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A sense of panic set in because everyone agreed to only contact him if there was a problem with Brittany.

 _From Sam: Is there a reason our daughter is on national tv telling Ryan Seacrest how your song is better than the Disney Song?_

"Oh, shit!"

If Blaine thought he would be able to take Kitty, apologize and then slip back into anonymity, he was sorely mistaken. He had no idea Ryan had been such a big fan of _Drama._ Jeff and Nick handled most of the questions but then Nick mentioned if Blaine won, he'd have ¾ of an EGOT. Between other interviewers catching on to that fact and Kitty becoming a media darling, the trip down the red carpet became much more complicated and took three times longer than anticipated. However, Kitty did get quite the selfie collection…including one with Blake Shelton they made sure to send to Sam right away.

One of the benefits of the extra time was Jeff was able to find out why Blaine's category was moved to the main show. The Disney Song was up for several awards but it was competing against big name artists such as Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift. The producers wanted to assure the song won an award in front of the cameras. Jeff's source said he'd deny it if anyone asked, but they all agreed it made sense.

Kitty handled the flow of the ceremony much better than Blaine expected. The host kept a quick pace and the musical acts were some of the little girl's favorites (and new selfie buddies). He was pretty sure the squeal she let out when Blake took the stage could be picked-out by Sam and the others watching back in Lima. About an hour in, Jeff and Nick told Blaine after the commercial break his category would be announced. For half a second, Blaine thought maybe he could win but then Lin-Manuel Miranda got onstage and introduced the performance of the Disney Song.

Oh, well

When it was over, Blaine quickly reminded Kitty that he wouldn't win but when they said his name to wave because Sam, along with everyone else they knew, would see them. The audience let out a collective "Aww" when they saw her on the side screens, sitting in Blaine's lap, waving frantically with Murray in her other arm and a huge smile on her face.

 _And the winner is, oh…Blaine Anderson for This Time from the television series Drama._

Blaine sat stunned but Jeff, Nick and Kitty jumped to their feet. "Blaine, get up!" Nick yelled over the crowd while Jeff gave him a slight push from behind to get him to move.

Kitty wasn't so patient. "Comes on, Papa!" The next thing Blaine knew he was being dragged down the aisle by his daughter, to the laughter and cheers of the audience.

 _This is Blaine Anderson's first nomination and first win giving him three-quarters of the coveted EGOT. This Time won the Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Blaine won a Tony for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical for the role of Marius in the 2014 revival of_ _Les Misérables._

When they reached the stairs, he lifted Kitty into his arms while frantically constructing an acceptance speech in his head. How the hell had this happened? Blaine accepted the award from Lin-Manuel then the man who wrote _Hamilton_ took Kitty by the hand and lead her off to the side.

Surreal

"Uh, wow. I know people say they don't have a speech because they didn't expect to win but I don't have a speech because I didn't expect to win." That earned Blaine a laugh and a moment to breathe. "I'd like to thank the recording academy. I'd like to thank my friends Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval for asking me to do this. But, none of this would be possible without my husband Sam. Sam, your faith in me was everything. You were the one that made me believe that this time no one's going to say goodbye. I love you and our family more than anything."

As Blaine collected Kitty and exited the stage, the people gathered at Blaine and Sam's house were going nuts. They had just hoped to get glimpses of Blaine and Kitty, no one expected Blaine to win. Blaine made sure of it.

Thankfully, Burt didn't listen and had brought not only bottles of champagne, but also sparkling cider for the pregnant ladies. He was about to head to the kitchen but stopped and asked Mike and Adam to take care of it. He saw something that needed his immediate attention.

He followed Sam into Blaine's music room and shut the door behind him. "What's going through your head or do I even have to ask?"

"That's where Blaine belongs, Dad. On the stage, accepting awards for his insane talent. He doesn't belong here in nowhere Ohio, stuck in a house with 7 kids and a dog. He's given up everything to be with me. What kind of husband does that make me? What kind of person does that make me? You didn't raise me to be so…so…selfish."

Sam sat down and his head in his hands causing Burt to flashback to one of his favorite memories. "Remember what I told you when you finally admitted you were in love with Blaine?"

"Yeah, you said let's go get your family. What does that have to do with anything?"

Burt went and sat next to Sam and pulled his hair back from his face. It was something Sam's mom had done when she was alive and he hoped it would help. "You, Blaine and Kitty have been a family from the moment the two of them first walked into the Lima Bean. That song Blaine wrote for you said so. _People fall in love in mysterious ways…_ "

"Please don't ruin my song by singing" Sam sighed before lifting his head. "If anything, that song proves my point that Blaine should be in LA or NYC."

"Ok, that's it."

Burt smacked Sam in the back of the head "Ouch!"

"When Coach Abrams offered you a job as Quarterback Coach for the #1 team in college football, how long did it take you to say _No thank you_?"

"About 30 seconds."

"Why?"

"Because football's not my dream anymore."

"Why not? Did you stop loving the game?"

"No, I love football but not as much as…oh."

"What Blaine has accomplished is amazing. He is insanely talented but music isn't his dream anymore. You, Kitty and those babies are. He's told you this a million times. Son, you've got to start believing him."

They rejoined the party and Sam was able to celebrate Blaine's win with a sense of peace he hadn't felt since Blaine and Kitty left for LA. An hour later he got a text from Blaine saying it would probably be a couple of hours until they were back at the hotel. Evidently, Kitty had become BFFs with Beyoncé and Jay-Z's daughter and they were all headed to one of the after-parties.

And Sam was ok with it. Everyone else lost their minds again but Sam really was ok.

Blaine's estimate of two hours turned into three before he was able to tuck Kitty into bed. "You was really wrongs, Papa" Kitty yawned, fighting to stay awake. "You saids you wouldn'ts wins buts you dids."

"You're right, I was wrong." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. No matter how much her speech improved, the more tired she was the worse her impediment became. "Go to sleep, Sweetie. You had a big day."

"But the songs…"

"You close your eyes. I'll sing the goodnight song."

"Oks, Papas."

 _You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_

By this point she was already asleep but he kept singing. This was Sebastian's song and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what he would have thought about the events of the evening.

"Congratulations"

Blaine stopped singing and shook his head. He should have known better. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Sebastian sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "She's gotten so big."

"It's hard to believe she'll be seven next month." Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's and marveled at how warm it felt. "She reminds me more of you every day. She has all of your mannerisms and has an eye-roll/smirk combo that quite frankly puts yours to shame."

"That's my girl. Speaking of girls, I've got a name for your daughter."

"This should be interesting. Just so you know, Sam and I have already chosen Katherine as her middle name. When we changed Kitty's name legally, I told Sam I wanted to use Katherine if we ever had a daughter since it was your grandmother's name."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you think Sam and I should name our daughter?"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kitty's cheek then turned to Blaine with the snarkiest snarky smile Blaine had ever seen. "Sebrina. See you around, Killer."

Blaine sat straight up in bed, disoriented to his surroundings until he figured out, he had fallen asleep next to Kitty. He carefully got up and went to the sitting area of their hotel suite. Sam had told him to call no matter how late. "Hey, Sexy. I miss you."

"I miss you too, my Grammy winning husband. How was partying like a rock star?"

"Tiring. I fell asleep tucking Kitty in and had a really strange dream."

"How strange?"

"If you believe in reincarnation, we're in a lot of trouble."

 **Baby Name Update (4 months to go)**

Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B:  
Boy C:  
Boy D:  
Boy E:  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

* * *

 **Notes:**

I know I said I wouldn't necessarily follow the Hallmark theme but even I've got to admit this one got pretty sappy.

A Come to Jesus meeting is described as one where, when it is finished, whomever it was held for will "see the light"

 _Thinking Out Loud:_ Sheeran, Ed; Wadge, Amy 2014

I never set a timeline since this is a complete AU. I went with 2014 for the revival of Les Mis because there was actually one on Broadway at the time.


	10. Kitty's Dad

**Summary:** Sam faces a crisis with Kitty while Blaine is in NYC with Hunter.

 **Notes:** I know I said I wasn't going to stick as strictly to the Hallmark formula but this is the "most Hallmarky" chapter of the story.

* * *

 **March**

Following the Grammy's, life became even more hectic, but in a way Blaine and Sam loved.

Both had had a chance to look down a road of what could have been their future, and both were beyond happy they were roads not taken. They loved their life with Kitty and were at a point where sheer joy was overriding sheer terror when it came to the babies. Blaine had even grown to love Sugar who was already a 20-pound ball of pure energy and not the tiny puppy Sam brought home only 2 months earlier.

The weather had cleared up enough to begin construction on the new house. Burt was able to sell his shop so he (and his clipboards) kept them updated daily on progress. However, a surprise winter storm put them behind. If they wanted to be moved in by the time the babies were due in June, there could be no more delays.

To get things caught-up, Sam made Noah a partner in the Lima Bean and was now devoting his time to working on their new home. It was something he had secretly wanted to do anyway. He had been jealous of Blaine being able to quit his job at Dalton Elementary to help take care of Brittany. A side benefit of Sam doing this was on days when Blaine had to be out of the house, he could take over.

This was one of those days.

When Kitty came down to breakfast something seemed off. She was not her usual bubbly self. "What's going on, Munchkin. Are you feeling ok?"

"My tummy kind of hurts but I'm ok."

Sam set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and felt her forehead "You're a little warm but you don't have a fever. Your tummy probably hurts because you ate way too much ice cream last night."

"So did Aunty Brittany and Aunty Snixx."

"Aunty Tana, I don't care what she says to call her, and both of them are pregnant. Do you want to stay home? It's only a half day."

"No, my class gets our songs for the Spring Festival today." Kitty didn't sound very convincing as she sat down her spoon. "Sammy, I'm nots hungry."

"You can't go to school on an empty stomach. What about a piece of toast and glass of apple juice?" When she agreed, Sam went to get the toaster out of the pantry. He hoped it was just the ice cream and not the flu he heard was going around. With two pregnant ladies in the house, this was a good reminder they needed a back-up plan in case something like that happened.

Once he got Kitty to school, he made the decision to have a conversation with Santana about stopping work until at least flu season was over. She was probably exposed to at least 100 people a day at Lopez's Department Store. He called her mother to ask for help but she just laughed and wished him luck.

Maybe it would be a good idea to wait for Blaine.

When he got back to the house, he found his dad and Carole on the couch, discussing whatever list Burt had on the clipboard he was holding. "What are you doing here, Old Man?" Sam asked as he bent down to kiss Carole's cheek. "I'm guessing Britt is taking her mid-morning nap."

"Yes, she fell asleep about 10 minutes after you left. Your father is here because Blaine asked us to help you get ready for Kitty's birthday party on Saturday. Remember?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?"

"Sam?"

"Of course, I remember. She's going to be the big zero-seven." He had barely sat down when he was attacked by an overexcited puppy. "However, I did forget to take Sugar out before I left, so let me take care of her and then we should get down to business. The birthday girl only has a half day at school."

The house was on 3 acres but they put up a fenced area for Sugar to exercise. The new house was being built on the backside of the property but you could see the construction from where he was standing. The last thing they needed was for the dog to take off and go there.

He walked over to the basket of balls sitting on a table and began to toss them. Blaine rolled his eyes the day he and Kitty came home with 10 cans of tennis balls. It was Kitty's idea since Sugar had gotten the hang of fetching a ball but not returning it. He tried to explain they could also go get the ball and throw it back, but then she looked at him with her big blue eyes and he found himself driving to Lopez's sporting goods department. He would do anything for that little girl.

With the thousands of thoughts that went through his mind daily concerning the babies, there was one thing he never worried about…Kitty, or more to the point, his relationship with Kitty changing. He smiled as he flashbacked to the night he admitted to Blaine that he loved him.

 _I love Kitty too but she is the amazing, beautiful, meerkat loving bonus that I get in my life because I love you_

And that was true at the time. Then he found out his ex-girlfriend Lucy was Quinn, Kitty's biological mother. For one-one hundredth of a second, his heart told him he was Kitty's father then his head did the math and he knew it wasn't possible. The thing was, that one-one hundredth of a second never left his heart. In his heart, Kitty was every bit his child as the six others.

Sam hadn't realized how long he had been out there until he reached in the basket and there were no more tennis balls. "Well girl, I think that's enough. Let's go pick up your balls, go back inside and plan the best 7th birthday ever." They played a little more, Sam trying to get Sugar to put the balls in the basket herself, but she was more interested in knocking the basket over. He finally had them all in the basket when his phone rang. "Hey, Wes. What's going on?"

"Marley told me Blaine was in NYC. Is that true?"

"It is. He's taking care of some legal stuff with Hunter and getting fitted for a new tux. He's Hunter's best man. But if you would have called him, he could have told you this."

"Sam, Kitty got sick…"

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling great but thought she could tough out the half day. Do you need me to come get her?"

"Sam, listen to me. I need your permission to take her to the hospital. The school nurse is sure it's her appendix."

 **Meanwhile in NYC**

"So, he told you to name your daughter Sebrina and that he'd see you soon?"

"Yes. What do you think it means?"

"I think it means I've got to break it to Elliot we've only got 13 years left in NYC. There's no way I'm not going to be around to watch you and Sam try to raise a teenage girl with the reincarnated soul Sebastian Smythe."

"You would never leave NYC for Lima, Ohio."

"You're right. How about you build us a vacation place on your property so we can have extended stays?"

Blaine studied Hunter's expression. He was one of those people you could never tell exactly what he was thinking, so Blaine decided to play his big card. "Maybe I will. It only seems right since you're going to be her godfather."

Oh, yeah. That worked. "God…godfather? You want me to be your daughter's godfather?"

"No, I want you to be both of my daughters' godfather."

For once in his life, Hunter Clarington was rendered speechless. When he finally spoke, it was with a huge smile across his face. "Sam's alright with this?"

"Sam suggested it. I forgotten that I was Kitty's only godparent when I adopted her. She needs a new one and there is no other choice, Hunt. And with Sebrina, even if she isn't the reincarnated soul of Sebastian Smythe, she will always have that connection for me. If it's a problem for Elliot that I keep tying you back to Sebastian…"

"Are you kidding? At Christmas, when Kitty said she was so happy I got her an Uncle Elliot as a present, he turned into a big puddle of goo. He's the one who insisted her flower girl dress be made by Vera Wang."

"That was way overboard, although she's going to love it."

"But it wasn't overboard to us. Blaine, you're my brother. Bound by tragedy and not by blood, but we are brothers."

Blaine literally bit the inside of his lip to not interrupt. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Elliot and I aren't going to have kids. We're not those kinds of people. Before you say something about Sebastian, you've got to admit those were highly unusual circumstances. Anyway, when we had the conversation it was Elliot who said whenever we feel the need for a kid fix, we'll have 9 nieces and nephews to spoil rotten and then give back to their parents."

"9?"

"I questioned it too but Elliot said there was no way we couldn't include Santana and Brittany's girls. So, what I'm saying is, I would love, and be incredibly honored to be your daughters' godfather."

"Good" They both laughed through their tears as they pulled out handkerchiefs at the same time. Like, who carried handkerchiefs anymore? "There's one more thing."

"Oh god, I'm not sure I can handle anything else."

"You're going to have to try. Sam and I want to give one of the boys the name Wesley. If Wes wouldn't have offered me a job, I wouldn't have moved to Lima and met Sam."

"If I remember the story correctly, you told Wes you were taking the job without him offering it to you, but go on."

"Jerk. Like I was saying, we want to name one of the boys after Wes but as a middle name."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?"

"There's only one name we love to go with it…Aiden. Aiden Wesley Evans."

"Aiden? That's my middle name."

"I know. We…Sorry, that's Carole's ringtone. Hey, Carole…Is she alright?...Surgery? Where's…Burt's driving?...Ok, I'm leaving for the airport now. I'll call Mike when I have a fight so he can pick me up. Thanks Carole and have Sam call me as soon as he knows anything."

Before the call ended, Blaine was already in the guest room, throwing his clothes into his suitcase. Hunter was only a few steps behind. "Blaine, what's going on? Is it Brittany or the babies?"

"It's Kitty. She was at school and got sick. They have to take out her appendix. Sam and Burt are on their way to the hospital so there's no real information yet. I've got to get to JFK…"

"No, not JFK. I have a client who owes me a big favor. He has a private jet and it's small enough we can fly straight into Lima."

"We?"

"You seriously think I'm not going with you? Take a breath and finish packing. I'll have us there before she wakes up."

 **Lima Hospital**

"Wes!" Sam ran into the emergency room and saw Wes waiting for him. But… "Why aren't you with Kitty?"

"Marley's with her. I thought it would be best to calm you down before you went in. Did you drive here?"

"My dad's parking the car."

"Good. Ok, they're not telling us anything because we aren't her family but it's pretty clear it is her appendix and she does need surgery…like now. They need your signature. And Sam, she's asking for her Dad."

"Blaine's on his way. Hunter got them a private plane so they could fly into Lima and not Columbus."

"No, Sam, you don't get it. She didn't ask for her Papa. She asked for her Dad."

"Excuse me, are you Kitty Evans-Smythe's Dad?"

Sam had to stop himself from saying yes. "I'm her legal guardian. Her Daddy died 2 years ago" he told the nurse. "Can I see her?"

"The doctor wants to speak to you first."

The nurse took Sam to the back while Wes waited for Burt. The doctor met him right outside the room. She said the school nurse had been right, it was Kitty's appendix and it had to come out. Blaine had given verbal permission for the surgery (no wonder the nurse had looked so confused when he said Kitty's Daddy was dead) but they needed written authorization. After signing the paperwork, he went it. Marley was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Kitty's hand.

She looked so small. Yes, she was almost 7 and a little small for her age, but her personally and spirit always filled the room.

"Sam?"

"Oh, hey Marley. How is she?"

"She's fighting the sedative. I think she's waiting for Sebastian."

"Wes told me." Marley got up from the chair and reached for her purse. Sam was so focused on Kitty it took him a moment to register what she was handing him. "Murray? How did you get Murray?"

"He was in her backpack."

"But she stopped taking him to school weeks ago?" The only answer Marley had for him was a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"You'res heres."

Sam sat down and held her hand, heartbroken in the fact he was not the person she wanted. Where was ghost Sebastian when he needed him? Since that wasn't about to happen, he decided to play along. "Hi, Munch…Sunshine. Of course, I'm here."

"I don'ts feels goods, Dad."

"I know but the doctors are going to make you better. Well, you're not going to feel better when you wake up but when you get home you'll get lots and lots of snuggles and cuddles until you are better. Does that sound good?"

"Thats sounds awesome. I'm sleepys. Cans we sings the good nights song?"

"You bet. _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_. Are you going to sing with me?"

"Too sleepys. I love you, Dad."

In one perfectly timed motion, she fell asleep as the orderlies came and wheeled her off to surgery. The nurse from earlier handed him a bag of Kitty's belongings. There was nothing else to do but wait. Actually, he should call Blaine but there was someone else he wanted to talk to first.

When he got to the waiting room, he practically fell into seat next to Burt. "Where's Wes and Marley?"

"I sent them home and told everyone else to stay away for the time being. This waiting room isn't big enough for the Kitty Evans-Smythe fan club. What are you doing with Murray?"

Sam had forgotten he was holding the toy. "He was in her backpack. Dad, how could I not see how sick she was? I should have known." He dropped his head hoping Burt wouldn't see the tears he couldn't stop. "If I was her parent I would have known." If Sam was expecting kind words of encouragement from his father, he couldn't have been more wrong. What he got was a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch! You hit me! What the hell?"

"You listen to me Samuel Matthew Evans, you…are…Kitty's…parent. This is one of those freak things that happen sometimes when you have kids."

"But…"

"No buts. Before Blaine adopted Kitty, when he was just her Uncle Blaine, was he her parent?"

"Yes, but…"

"And in 3 months, you're having 6 kids that you technically had nothing to do with. Will you be their parent?"

"Yes, but…"

"And in 3 months, Santana's having 2 little girls you did have something to do with. Will you be their parent?"

"No, I'll be their uncle but…" Burt put his hand on Sam's shoulder and held tight. It was comforting. Ok, maybe he deserved the smack in the head. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No, but I can't say I'm not concerned about all these doubts you seem to be having. Last month Blaine, now Kitty."

"I think it has to do with Blaine going to see Hunter to finalize the legalities for the babies. For some reason it got me thinking back to when I found out Lucy was Kitty's…you know."

"Incubator?"

And just like that all Sam's tension was gone. A reminder of the ridiculous story of how Sebastian explained to Kitty why she didn't have a mommy reinforced everything his dad had said. Lucy was Kitty's mother but she would never be her parent. He would never be Kitty's father but he had the honor of being her parent. That was more than enough.

"Mr. Evans?"

The nurse from before was back. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine. Kitty's in recovery." Both Sam and Burt stood causing the nurse to shake her head. "I'm sorry, but only a parent can go back until she's out of recovery. It'll be about 2 hours."

"I'll call Blaine" Burt said while father and son embraced. Before pulling away, he whispered "Told you you were her parent."

When Sam got to recovery the charge nurse was not happy to see Murray (the germ-factory as she called him). They made a compromise to wrap him in the same gown and mask Sam had to wear. Once he finally got in the room, he was surprised to see her coloring was better but was appalled at the mess they had made of her hair. He couldn't use his phone to call home but he did send Carole a text making sure she added Kitty's hairbrush and favorite pink scrunchies to her overnight bag.

"Dad."

Oh, no. "Hey Sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"My tummy hurts but whys you callings me Sunshine? You calls me Munchkin."

Wait…what? "Kitty, do you know who I am?"

"Yous my Dad, silly. You saids I coulds have anything I wants for my birthday and I want you to be my Dad. I's going back to sleep now."

Sam sat in stunned silence until he heard "I guess we've learned not to trust her with any secrets before she goes under anesthesia."

"Blaine?"

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked as he pulled up a chair next to Sam. "You've had a big day."

"What…what was she talking about? I'm her Dad?"

"On the plane back from the Grammys she asked why I had to go see Hunter. I told her because of the special way we were getting her brothers and sister there had to be papers like when I adopted her. She asked if she had to have papers for you to be her Dad. I said no, you were already her Dad in every way that mattered but if she wanted papers we could get them."

"And she said she wanted them?"

"For her birthday. And Love, we are going to have a talk about you saying she could have anything she wanted. We could have wound up with a Meerkat habitat in our backyard."

"I don't care." Sam took Kitty's hand in one hand and Blaine's in the other "She's my daughter."

 **Baby Name Update (3 months to go)**  
Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B: Aiden Wesley  
Boy C:  
Boy D:  
Boy E:  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sam's quote about Kitty being the bonus he gets for loving Blaine was in Chapter 3: _Kitty's Most Awesomest Thing Ever_

The incubator story was in Chapter 7: _Kitty's Extraordinary Merry Christmas_


	11. Kitty's Favorite Uncles

**Summary:** Blaine, Sam and Kitty (and a surprise guest) go to New York for Hunter's wedding, one last trip before the babies arrive…or so they think.

 **Notes: In honor of Hallmark's "Christmas in July" this chapter is pretty Hallmark-y.**

* * *

Due to her appendix, Kitty's 7th birthday went from a Princess Party Extravaganza to a Meerkat Manor marathon with family and Grammie Carol's homemade chicken soup. Hunter and Elliot, who flew back with Blaine, even stayed…until their wedding planner called and reminded them the wedding was in 6 weeks. About an hour before they left, Blaine looked out into the back yard and saw them walking the property with Sam and Burt. He had a funny feeling the joke about a pool house for the New Yorkers wasn't as outrageous as it once sounded.

Once Kitty returned to school, it felt like life kicked into high gear. Sam and Burt spent most of their time at the new house build. Santana agreed to stop working at Lopez's but was now working from home on beefing up the store's online sales. Blaine was overwhelmed between ordering items to set up the nursery (Was 500 diapers enough to start?), Kitty's schedule of activities and appointments, being Hunter's best man and writing jingles for Jeff and Nick's new TV show about a small advertising company.

He still hadn't figured out how that happened.

He also tried to spend as much time as possible with Brittany. When she was 10 weeks from her due date, her doctor suggested she stay the remainder of her pregnancy in the hospital. She said no, pointing out she had been faithful to bedrest, had had zero medical issues and someone was always around. The compromise was made she could stay home until she was 4 weeks out, as long as she had a full-time nurse.

Blaine wasn't onboard but was quickly brought around when he met Nurse Robin. For some reason she reminded him of his manager, Sue.

April quickly turned to May and Blaine and Sam were faced with the reality the house wouldn't be finished by the first of June. Even though the babies weren't due until the end of the month, they were well aware the chances of the sextuplets going to full term was astronomical.

Focus turned to what they called the _Great Room_ which would act as the babies' nursey. Kitty's room and the kitchen also took priority. Then, despite everyone else thinking they had lost their minds, the husbands decided their bedroom could be finished later. They would be sleeping in the nursery (for at least the first few months) anyway. However, Blaine insisted their master bath with soaker tub big enough for two make the "Before Babies" list. Sam agreed, realizing while their lives would be revolving around their children, they had to make sure they took care of themselves and their marriage. And the thought of sneaking away to have a bath with his sexy husband was all the motivation he needed to get it done.

It took only 2 weeks, finishing the day before they left for Hunter and Elliot's wedding.

Hunter had arranged a private jet to and from, so they felt better about taking an extra day. Blaine thought there would be a lot of last-minute best man duties to take care of but the wedding planner had everything covered. The only things they had to do was #1 Get Sam a tuxedo since he was now participating in the ceremony and #2 Kitty needed a final fitting on her flower girl dress.

When Elliot's mother volunteered to take her to Vera Wang it allowed Blaine and Sam to do something that would soon become a thing of the past, go out to lunch…alone.

"I still can't believe this place is in the middle of Central Park" Sam said with awe, looking across the lake at people rowing boats. "Got to admit, I like this a lot better than the spinning restaurant we ate at last time we were here."

"Me too. Plus, it's such a beautiful day, sitting out here on the deck is really nice."

Sam could tell Blaine's thoughts were elsewhere so he reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "If something happens back in Lima, Dad will call." When there was no response, he tried again. "Sebastian would be happy for Hunter."

"I know" Blaine sighed, as he continued to look out on the water. "And yes, this is about Sebastian, in a way."

"Ok" Sam didn't know where Blaine was going with this but it didn't sound good.

"In the beginning I was fine using Seb's money on the house because he would have insisted on paying for it. I have no doubt about that. It's just it has been so much more money than I thought."

Soooo not where he thought Blaine was going with this. "Well, Muriel is buying the old house for San and Britt and I've still got quite a bit left from the insurance I got when I busted my shoulder…"

"No" Blaine smiled across at Sam. Of course, his amazing husband jumped in with ways to fix what he thought was the problem. "Like I said, Seb would want to do this for us. He'd be pissed if we didn't let him. What I'm trying to say is...what would you think if I gave the rest away? I mean after pulling out enough money to send Kitty to college and then either law or veterinary school. We both know she's either going to argue with people or save meerkats for a living."

Sam laughed so hard he apologized to those around them for the interruption. "That's our girl."

"I'd also keep enough for a gap year in Paris, a post-graduation year of world travel, a condo, wedding, house kids, kid's college…"

"Blaine, I get it. It's sounds like you've been planning this for a while. Do you know what you'd want to do?"

"I do…a charity for single fathers. Seb always said how fortunate he was he had the money to spend those first years with Kitty. He…why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm so frickin' proud of you." Sam leaned over to kiss his husband, not noticing their waiter had arrived.

"Good afternoon, my name is…Blaine?"

Well, that ruined the mood. "Hello, Kurt."

It was Sam who broke the awkward silence, knowing exactly who Kurt was. "I'm Sam, by the way…Sam Evans. Blaine's husband, Kitty's Dad, father of the soon-to-be Evans 6. So, if you could bring us a couple of ice teas, we'll check out the menu so we can get down to business. We've got baby names to decide."

Kurt gave an eye roll, tisk combination Blaine had found annoying even when he thought this was the man he would be with forever. "Living in Ohio with 7 kids, Blaine? Seriously? What happened to the next "It Boy" of New York? How could you let your so-called husband force you to give up your dreams?"

"Sam didn't force me to do anything. My dreams didn't change, they've expanded. Yes, I have 7 kids but I've also won an Emmy and a Grammy since getting married. Amazing what I could accomplish with a supportive partner beside me."

"And even though Blaine has the class not to bring up what you did, I will. I'm assuming you're working as a waiter because Carmen Tibideaux had you blackballed after forging Blaine's name to a performance contract. Although, she was nice enough to drop the lawsuit after Blaine won his."

"Yeah, Kurt. You still owe me that dollar. I'd say we'd take it out of the tip but I think it best you tell the manager we want a different server." Kurt left in a huff and Blaine leaned over to kiss Sam's cheek. "Whenever you get those doubts of yours, and think I should be back in New York, remember this moment."

"Got it, Babe. Now, let's do what I said and look at the menus. We still have 3 sons without names."

The next afternoon, Blaine and Kitty were in a back room of the wedding venue, waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle. At the rehearsal, it was quickly realized the ring-bearer (Elliot's 3 year-old nephew) needed assistance. So, instead of the best men upfront waiting, Elliot's best man (and older brother/ring-bearer's father) would walk with the little boy and Blaine would walk with Kitty.

She was not happy about it.

"Our babies are going to be better than Myron."

"It's not a case of _better_ per…" Who was he kidding? The little terror had swallowed one of the practice rings. "Yes, our babies will be better but Dad and I are relying on you to help teach them how to be better."

"Because Daddy taught me how to be a good baby." Blaine sensed Kitty was missing Sebastian a little more than usual this week. As much as she liked Elliot, watching Hunter marry him had to be rough. He wished he would have thought of this earlier so Kitty could have talked it out with her therapist beforehand.

While trying not to crush the $5,000 Vera Wang original his 7 year-old daughter was wearing, Blaine picked Kitty up and placed her on his lap. "Your Daddy didn't teach you how to be a good baby. He taught you how to be the best baby. Now, you really want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

There was a long (and slightly worrying) pause until… "Do you think if Daddy was still here, Uncle Hunter would be my Papa and not you?"

Ah, he had wondered if this would happen. "I don't know. Sebastian said more than once he'd be a horrible husband. But, when you were born, he thought he'd be a horrible daddy."

"He was wrong."

"Yes, he was."

Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door. Who came through was a surprise for both of them. "Uncle Finn!"

Kitty freed herself and ran toward him. It took a second for Blaine to realize what was happening, and then the panic to set in. "Watch her dress and hair! It took Sam forever to get those flowers in her French braids." His words caused them both to slow down. Finn gently picked Kitty up so she could kiss his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited" Finn laughed knowing that wasn't what Blaine meant. "I was supposed to take my last final on Tuesday but I talked my professor into letting me take it early so I could get home and help my family prepare for the 8 babies due in 6 weeks. He didn't believe me at first."

"It is a rather unbelievable story. What convinced him?"

"Face Timing with Britt and Tana. I'm really glad I pushed for it because, like Dude, Sam is singing? In public? How did that happen?"

"Myron's a stupid baby."

"Kitty…"

"Sorry, Papa."

He was sure she wasn't but at least she didn't go off into an argument defending herself. He'd take the win where he could get it. "Due to a couple of problems with the ring-bearer, I'm walking up the aisle with Kitty instead of standing up front. Sam was the only other person who knew the song I wrote for the ceremony."

Finn put Kitty down and went to leave. "I was supposed to tell you 10 minutes but it's probably more like 5 now. I'm going to check on Sam. By the way, Hunter's partner Jesse…his fiancée is pis…not happy she wasn't asked to sing."

"That's Rachel"

"The best friend of your…" Blaine's eyes went wide but Finn stopped himself. Everyone knew to never (ever, ever) mention Kurt in front of Kitty. "She's hot but I feel sorry for Jesse. That woman is a total diva."

When they were alone again, Blaine gave himself and then Kitty a once over. "Ready to get your Uncle Hunter married to Uncle Elliot?"

"Yes, but…" she squeezed his hand and then with complete sincerity "You taught be how to be a good baby too. Daddy was the best daddy but you were the best Uncle Blaine. I love you, Papa."

Damn it! He wasn't going to cry!

If Kitty brought tears to his eyes, hearing his husband sing (which he didn't do nearly enough) pushed Blaine over the edge.

 _One look at you,  
My whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine.  
Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes.  
Oh I can't believe it's true._

 _I get to love you.  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you.  
It's a promise I'm making to you:  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, Forever Ii do._

 _I get to love you  
I get to love you_

The ceremony went flawlessly…well, except for when Myron threw his pillow and it almost knocked over one of the candles, thus lighting the entire venue on fire. This time when Blaine heard Kitty mutter "Stupid Baby" he didn't correct her.

The reception was just as perfect although, after the pillow incident, Hunter had the cake moved to the back until it was time to cut it. About an hour in, Sam went to check on how things were going in Lima, leaving Blaine to have the conversation he had been avoiding but knew he couldn't escape completely. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi. I'm glad I finally found you alone. I just wanted to tell you the song you wrote for Hunter and Elliot was beautiful. And your husband…"

"Was amazing" Blaine finished for her, almost daring Rachel to challenge the statement.

"Of course, he was. Everyone saw the way Sam looked at you and Kitty as you two walked up the aisle. He sang from a place of pure love. You're a very lucky man, Blaine. Plus, he's totally hot!"

It was then Blaine remembered Rachel had not only been his ex's best friend. She was there when he heard the news of Sebastian's death. When Kurt suggested they go celebrate their performance anyway, Rachel not only got a cab, but stayed with him and Kitty until Hunter, Jeff and Nick arrived.

She had been his friend too. "I agree, my husband is totally hot. And your fiancée is quite handsome. You and Jesse seem happy."

"We are…really, really happy. I'm so glad you sued Kurt for forging those contracts with Carmen Tibideaux." Rachel smiled at Blaine's attempt not to laugh but then her expression changed. "He called me the other day."

"Kurt? Wait, I know you don't live with him anymore but are you saying you don't even talk?"

"Not for almost 2 years since I (air quotes) betrayed him."

"Oh, Rach. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I miss the boy I came to NYC with all those years ago, not the man he became. Now, you've got to tell me. Did you and Sam finally decide on names for those babies?"

"Seriously? After everything said when Sam and I saw Kurt, he talked crap about us deciding baby names?"

"Oh, no. He had a lot to say. Let me think. The Hippie…"

"Hippie?"

"Sam's long hair and pony tail. Anyway, the Hippie is keeping you prisoner in Ohio with 7 kids…your talent is being wasted…if the 2 of you were still together, he could help you reach your true potential…but back to what's important…baby names. You're having 5 boys and a girl?"

"Yes, Kitty asked Santa for a brother named Sebastian and we got what we're calling the Evans 6. And since we couldn't name all the boys Sebastian, and naming just one of them felt wrong, our daughter's name is Sebrina."

"That's sweet. What made you think of it?"

"Um, Sebastian came to me in a dream. Sam and I joke about if reincarnation is real, we're in a lot of trouble. It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is" Rachel said as she caught her breath. "What about the boys?"

"There's Aiden after Hunter and Hudson after Finn's dad…"

"Finn?"

Blaine pointed to Finn and Kitty out on the dance floor. "Finn is Sam's step-brother."

"Oh, my. He's um…tall."

"Rachel Berry, you are an engaged woman."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't look" which caused them both to giggle. "What about the other 3 babies?"

"Those were the names we were working on when we saw Kurt. We decided to name 2 of the boys after our dads…Jackson Burt and Charles William. I had begun to reconnect with my dad before he died so it felt right. However, we went with middle names first since Sam's dad refused to let us name one of the boys Burt."

"And the last boy's name?"

"No clue but we've got a couple of weeks left." Blaine was happy he was able to say that without sheer panic in his voice. It felt like a bad omen not having a name for the baby but he promised himself he wouldn't obsess about it until they were back in Lima. "What about you? Any plans now that you've finished your run in _Waitress_ or are you focusing on wedding planning?"

"Wedding planning and…I signed a recording contract."

Blaine pulled her into a hug and when they pulled apart "That's fantastic!"

"So fantastic you'll let me record the beautiful song your husband just sang?"

Ok, now he understood the diva moment Finn thought he witnessed. She wasn't upset she wasn't singing (ok, maybe a little). She was excited about the song. However…"Sorry, no. That's Hunter and Elliot's song."

His quick response obviously surprised her. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't think…"

"What about recording _This Time_?" Before she could answer Sam came back into the hall and Blaine didn't like what he saw. "Rachel, excuse me." It took everything within him not to run but walk as quickly as possible so not to draw attention. "Sam…"

"Britt went into labor. They were able to get her to the hospital and stop the contractions but…"

"But what?"

"Not before Sebrina was born."

TBC

 **Baby Name Update (Time's Up)**  
Boy A: Hudson Christopher  
Boy B: Aiden Wesley  
Boy C: Jackson Burt  
Boy D: Charles William  
Boy E: TBD  
Girl F: Sebrina Katherine

* * *

 **End Note:**

 _I Get To Love You_ : Bronleewee, Matthew; Eckford, Margaret 2016


End file.
